


Two Reploids and a Baby

by Mad_Betrayal



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: AU (why didn't I put this first?), Adoption Procedures, Angst, Annoying news crews and paparazzi, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Human Baby OC, Human Government, M/M, Maverick Activity (more like interference), Medical Science Jargon, Reploid OCs (Minor), Romance, Will add more tags as I go, X and Zero will be trying their best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Betrayal/pseuds/Mad_Betrayal
Summary: After a devastating Maverick attack leaves a sector of Abel City in ruins, X discovers a human infant amongst the rubble. Right then and there, he solemnly swears to do all he can to ensure the baby's wellbeing. Zero is wary, but ready and willing to lend support to his partner. Let the trials and tribulations begin...





	1. Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first time posting on this site, as well as for this fandom. I'm a little worried about characterization, so please feel free to criticize and advise me if anything or anyone needs improving. I hope you all enjoy!

Maverick outbreaks were an arbitrary phenomenon. Even after decades since their conception, and decades of combating them, no real preventative measures could be taken to thwart an assault. And this time had been no different. A construction series of mechaniloids had gone Maverick in Sector Beta 7 in Abel City, and the 0th and 17th elite units of Maverick Hunters were deployed to neutralize the threat.

Despite the skills of the units’ commanders—X and Zero—collateral damage was unavoidable as per the usual. After the rogue mechaniloids had been dealt with, most of the sector had been devastated: dilapidated buildings and destroyed infrastructure was all that remained. Unfortunately, casualties were also inevitable, though an immediate evacuation of the human and reploid citizenry had been executed.

After taking stock of his fellow Hunters and seeing that none of them were too worse for wear, X decided to separate from the group in order to do one last sweep of the perimeter, leaving Zero to check in with HQ. Scaling a fractured boardwalk, the Azure Hunter’s emerald gaze surveyed the destruction that stretched for miles. The waning sun’s rays cast a crimson undertone to the wreckage, giving a verisimilitude of bloody carnage.

X took a pseudo-breath and ex-vented slowly. His life has been an endless waltz of war, ruin, and sorrow, with pockets of happiness in between that he solemnly swore never to take advantage of. But his age-old question of _“Why?”_ forever thrummed in his core. True peace couldn’t be _just_ an ideal, it could be a reality.

But how?

X closed his eyes. “That’s the _real_ question, isn’t it…?”

Showing his back to the sunset, X made his way across the crippled boardwalk and onto the street, bypassing a row of shattered lampposts. He could hear the droning wail of the Lifesaver transports in the distance, no doubt closely followed by the news crews and paparazzi. But then the wind carried another sound to his auditory perception sensors, causing him to stop short.

X frowned. “That can’t be right,” he muttered, looking around. Surely, he was mistaken—then he heard it again. So _unmistakable_. So _striking_. Eyes widening, the Father of all Reploids took off at a run towards the sound—towards the heart-wrenching wails of a baby’s cry. X zeroed-in on the high-pitched frequency as they grew louder and clearer the further he ran.

He finally stopped before the mouth of a faintly lit alleyway, having pinpointed the location of the cry. X stepped into the flickering darkness and let his sensors broaden their range of the narrow corridor, only to suddenly sense it—a pulse, a heartbeat, the rhythmic signal of human life. X quickened his pace, staring at the pure white stroller nestled under the precariously hanging ladder of a fire escape.

But X was too focused on the resonating cries that reached him in stereo. A sheer curtain of white scarcely concealed the writhing bundle within, and the blue android wasted no time in pulling it back. X stared unblinkingly at the red-faced infant swaddled in soft, magenta blankets as it continued to scream at the top of its lungs. Confusion rattling his core, he looked up to scan his surroundings once more, until his sights landed on a mound of debris located a few yards behind the stroller.

The buildings parallel to each other had both been a part of a large apartment complex. _Had been_ being the operative words here. Now, they were partly demolished, their roofs, in particular, were collapsed and pulverized, which may’ve led to the debris falling and…

X stepped around the stroller and made a beeline towards the mound of rubble. Even though his sensors hadn’t picked up any other traces of human life… Polished emeralds paled in melancholy once they found a pale, dirty hand reaching out from under the wreckage. It was lithe and dainty in structure, with the nails being neatly painted in a baby blue shade.

X kneeled down in front of the still hand and gently took it in his much larger white one. “You did your best to protect them,” he whispered. “I won’t let your efforts be in vain.”

The protectorate’s persistent cries from behind him roused the First to stand. But it was the sudden sound of creaking that made him look over his shoulder. The overhanging ladder connecting to the fire escape strained and dropped another inch before jarring to a halt, which unfortunately had some sort of domino effect on the entire building.

With impending doom on high, X dashed back to the stroller, took hold of it, and pushed the infant out of the alleyway just as more of the building collapsed, firmly burying the corridor and sealing the grave of the supposed mother. X shielded his face with an arm to the block the billowing dust, the tremors from the building’s requiem ebbing to an uncertain silence. To think if he had never parted from the group…

The infant’s ever-piercing cry cut that train of thought short and X peeked through the curtain once more to eye the tiny miracle. Though he had zero experience with human babies firsthand, he withheld a plethora of knowledge about human anatomy and physiology thanks to his studies with the late Dr. Cain. He understood the early stages of development for mankind and that they lacked the mental faculties to articulate coherent speech, which left their only form of communication to be…baby jargon.  

And apparently no one on Earth was fluent in baby jargon.

Thus, the child’s wails could mean a number of things. _But I have to try…_ X thought determinedly. _I made a promise, after all…_ Throwing away all inhibitions at that point, the blue android—with all the care of handling a porcelain doll—gingerly scooped up the infant in his hands, being sure to keep constant support behind the head and neck.

At that moment, the loud wailing was reduced to uneven hiccups and burbles as the baby looked blearily up at X. The infant’s eyes were like marbles, a stormy blend of blue and earthy tones. Yes, that’s what they reminded X of—like looking at the earth’s surface from space. X felt his core melt at the sight and smiled warmly, maneuvering his new charge to the crook of his arm. “That’s it… It’s alright,” he cooed, delicately wiping away a stray tear that rolled down the infant’s flushed caramel cheeks with his thumb.

The baby blinked and blew bubbles in response, showcasing long, full lashes that made the Blue Bomber ponder about its sex and _name_ for that matter. “Huh. Guess I’ll find out sooner or later. Should be able to run a DNA search through the city’s citizenry’s log…” So involved was X with his new priority that he barely registered Zero’s voice call for him through their built-in communicators.

_(X. X, do you copy? Where are you?)_

Slightly startled out of his musings, X lifted a hand to his auditory sensor, opening the call channel to respond. “Oh, y-yeah, Zero, I’m here.”

_(…Where are you? I’ve already sent the other Hunters back to base. We should return too. Unless…you need more time alone…?)_

X took note of the uncertain lilt in his partner’s voice. X and Zero have known each other for years. And while the Red Ripper wasn’t the most emotional bot in the world, he had learned to understand X’s sensitivities and adhere to them, even if he didn’t experience them as strongly as the former. He knew X needed to _feel_ and brood after the dust settled. Furthermore, the bond between the two Hunters had solidified even more when Zero had confronted X about his own feelings in regards to their relationship.

Yes, _confronted_. Subtlety and verbose subterfuge weren’t exactly the berserker’s forte. He delivered his thoughts and feelings (no matter how stunted they were) with the same heated edge of the very beam saber he wielded, with maybe a few snarky stabs in between if he was in the mood.

So when the encounter had happened, one could imagine X’s surprise to find his usually blunt and straightforward best friend at a loss for words. Zero’s struggle had been apparent when he had tried to express himself. The warbot had stood before X with clenched fists and a conflicted grimace for a solid two minutes before stating—rather brokenly— _“You’re already everything to me, X… So why do I feel like I need…more…? Why isn’t what we have now enough for me anymore…?”_

Every inch of synthetic skin on the Azure Hunter’s face had been awash in red. Truth be told, X had been engaged in a war of attrition within his own core about his growing admiration for his best friend, and had just come to the embarrassing as well as somewhat _despairing_ realization that somewhere down the line that innocuous admiration had graduated to _painstaking_ infatuation.  

He had been working out on how to confess, but had been left dumbstruck instead by _Zero’s_ confession. But the rawness of the Crimson Hunter’s emotions—the confusion and irritation directed at himself had been what had brought the 17 th elite unit captain from his mild panic attack and had cajoled him to reach out and take Zero’s hands, uncurl his fists, and intertwine their fingers.

And the warbot’s attention had once again been directed solely at him. Those sharp, sapphires had stared unflinchingly, unwaveringly into gentle, warm emeralds, ready and willing to be enlightened. And X had said, _“Yeah, that is odd, Zero…but maybe not so much when the feeling is mutual.”_

That had been a mere three years ago and has been stored carefully inside X’s memory banks. It was indeed one of his most precious memories. Well, that and engaging in synchronization with Zero for the first time…

X blushed, wondering why he was pondering such thoughts at the moment. His aforementioned partner was waiting for an answer, after all. “No, I’m fine, Z,” X reassured softly, “but I do have something—”

The Azure Hunter was abruptly interrupted by a sudden slew of whimpers and whines. Verdant optics glanced down worriedly at the now unsettled bundle of flesh in his arms. The infant’s lips were puckered in a pout as it frowned up at X, its marble-like eyes shimmering and gathering quickly with fresh tears.

_(X? What was that?)_

The sound of Zero’s utter bafflement was warranted, as was X’s. For it was only a few minutes ago that the infant was cooing and blowing bubbles, which the First had assumed was a clear sign of contentment. Consulting his data banks, X filtered out a list of probable causes for the sudden shift of behavior when his heightened olfactory sensors detected a rather unpleasant aroma.

_What the… Oh._ Oh.

Yes. Of course. The expulsion of feces from the lower gastrointestinal tract was natural and mandatory for all humans and animals in general. A baby, however, had no control over its bowels and simply defecated whenever it felt the need to, leaving the parents responsible for their cleanliness.  

Which was now X’s self-imposed role. Or maybe “temporary guardian” would suffice for the time being? After all, he had no right to claim the infant as his own, not when the possibility of surviving kin hung in the air.

_But what if they_ don’t _have anyone else…? What then…?_

X shook his head to dispel the thought. He needed to focus! One step at a time.

_(X, do you need for me to send over a Lifesaver transport? Did you find an injured civilian?)_

Zero. _Right_. “Ah, not really,” X replied, giving the pure white stroller another once over. He recalled watching parents in the local parks with their younger offspring, and how they usually kept supplies stored in compartments on the stroller in decorative bags. And lo and behold, the Irregular Hunter found a lilac bag with yellow baby chicks printed all over it stored under the stroller. A quick peek inside had X smiling in relief. Baby supplies.

“But yeah, go ahead and send a Lifesaver transport my way—3.2 kilometers southwest from the rendezvous point. I can’t risk teleporting.” Surely not. Dematerializing and traveling as a mass of light wasn’t exactly within human capabilities. Plus, the sooner he got the infant looked at the better. Though it didn’t appear ill or injured, if it was alone during the Maverick attack—which was three hours ago now—a virus of some kind could’ve taken root, what with it being at least _partially_ exposed to the elements. Or it could be hungry… Hmm, how often did infants have to eat again?

But speaking of the weather, the temperature was steadily dropping, a single sliver of burnt orange on the horizon is all that remained of the vanishing sun. He needed to hurry and get the baby to a warmer environment.

_(What? Why not? X, what’s—)_

The baby was crying in earnest now, loud and cacophonic.  X carefully readjusted the distressed infant in his arms. “Shhh, yes, I know you’re uncomfortable and I’ll do my best to rectify that as soon as possible. Just hang on, okay?”

There was a momentary silence before Zero’s voice, once again, filtered through the channel, neutral and concise.   _(…A Lifesaver transport will be there shortly.)_

X ex-vented a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Zero. You can go on ahead without me—”

_(Like hell I will. Don’t move. I’m on my way.)_


	2. Health and Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero enters the fray and has his own thoughts on the matter. A new (minor) character is also introduced.

Night had completely encompassed the city as Zero swiftly made his way towards X’s location. Visibility was now somewhat compromised due to the Maverick attack, which had affected the sector’s electrical systems, leaving the entire area draped in darkness. Zero’s optic sensory systems readily adjusted and brightened his perception lenses. Granted, he was nowhere near capable of optimized night vision, but it was more than enough to reward him with dimmed clarity.

Rounding a street corner, the Crimson Hunter heard continuous, stressed wails echo through the otherwise quiet night. He immediately extended his sensors and the fluttering, erratic beats of a human heart and his partner’s own constant, thrumming core flooded his complex matrix, displaying their location two hundred meters away.

_There they are… X and…the baby…_

Zero frowned when, once again, his cerebral cortex system stuttered over the word “baby” and tried to maneuver his protocols toward something more suitable. Something more… _relevant_. Don’t get him wrong, the combat droid knew what a “baby” was, just the information pertaining to a more detailed description was lost to him. The term “baby” was an unnecessary, arbitrary, and downright _superfluous_ notion according to his directives and, in essence, didn’t need further defining other than— _the weakest and most vulnerable state of being for humans._ That’s it.

Thus, subsequently, Zero dropped the thought. It wasn’t something he needed to fret over anyway. After all, once reported and processed, the human authorities will most likely take custody of the infant within the next 24 hours or so. Yes, nothing for _him_ to worry about, but Zero knew X would. As worrying was seemingly part of his partner’s protocol.

_And speaking of which…_ Zero slowed his pace to a walk as he approached X from behind, only for the Blue Bomber to whirl around to face him, X Buster armed and raised, the crimson gem within the barrel threatening to flicker into a charge.

“Oh Zero…” His partner instantly relaxed. Zero didn’t break stride, his sapphire optics only sharpening slightly as he had analyzed X’s protective stance: the baby in the crook of his left arm had been pulled back out of possible harm’s way. It was a fast and fluid reaction to a potential threat.

“Good to see that your reflexes are on par with your energy levels.”

X gave him a small, wry grin, the green of his optic lenses a bit more flared for better visibility. “I told you I was fine, Zero.”

The Red Ripper made a noncommittal hum as he stopped in front of the shorter android. He took note of the oddly albeit innocently decorated bag hanging from X’s shoulder. And a quick side glance to the right revealed an impeccably white stroller, no doubt where hence the infant came from. Now, it was time to address the elephant in the room.

The tiny and currently trumpeting elephant…

Electrified blues swiveled and stared down at the miniature and fleshy alarm system cocooned in magenta blankets and nestled carefully in his partner’s arms. And as if feeling Zero’s glare, the baby quieted to discomfited whimpers and opened its eyes to look at him. Zero blinked. _Now that’s a strange eye color for a human…_

“Well, would you look at that?” X breathed, grinning. “Seems like your new-recruit-glare calmed them down a bit.”

Zero redirected his sights to his partner. “What’re you talking about? I have no such thing.”

“Yes, you do.”

The Red Ripper folded his arms, not seeing a reason to refute the claim further. “Anyway, X, where did you find it?”

X sobered and turned his head, nodding towards a blocked alleyway. “There. I also found the body of a human female buried in some rubble not too far from the stroller.” Seeing his partner’s obvious pain for the loss of life caused Zero’s core to twinge in response, a result of their numerous synchronization sessions. “I made it out with the baby before the building collapsed further.”

Reaching out with his hand, Zero caressed X’s face and gently guided it away from the sorrowful path of the perished. Rueful emeralds locked with sharp sapphires. “Good job, X.”

The First ex-vented and placed a hand over the one on his cheek and squeezed it reassuringly, his softly glowing verdant gaze filling with warmth even as they grieved. “Yeah. Thanks, Z.”

“Once we return to base and confirm the baby’s identity, we can then proceed to get it to the proper authorities—a new home,” Zero consoled further, removing his hand. “And all within the shadow of the media. Better to keep something like this on the down-low in lieu of walking into the spotlight. They’d have a field day. That’s why I ordered the Lifesaver transport to take an alternative route in getting here.”

“Good call. I just hope they get here soon.” The baby squirmed and whimpered in his arms as the Azure Hunter tried to soothe it. “They’re so uncomfortable right now.”

The combat droid tilted his head somewhat. “Uncomfortable? Is that why it smells so bad? Did it defecate on itself?” Yet another human weakness that could be exploitable, for they were usually rendered immobile when having to dispel their waste.

X gave him a look, his arms now moving in a gentle sway. Perhaps to further pacify the infant? Zero didn’t know. “They can’t help it, Zero. Babies can’t control their bowels at such a young age. I—I am going to attempt to change their diaper when the transport gets here. It’s best to do such things in a clean and sterile environment, since their immune systems are still in development.”

Zero shrugged, nonplussed, and looked out across the dark roads, keeping vigilant for the transport’s arrival. He doubted infants could do much of anything whilst being wrapped up in layers of blankets as if they were preparing for the next Ice Age. And besides, he wasn’t particularly bothered by the smell. Over the years, he had traversed through sewer tunnels and toxic bogs in pursuit of hidden Mavericks. Varieties of hydrogen sulfide and pure sulfur at constant intervals in enclosed environments would indubitably smell much worse than a little fecal matter. Although, when he had returned from such excursions, his fellow hunters (including X) had always given him a pretty wide berth. In retrospect, he could clearly recall all of those times when Lifesaver’s partner and colleague, Remedy, had practically _pushed_ him into a sanitation tank and wouldn’t let him out until he completed five full cycles.

With one cycle having the equivalent runtime of one hour.

However, the Crimson Hunter hadn’t put up _too_ much of a fuss during those instances, since his energy levels were almost always quite low when returning. Fortunately, the sanitation tanks also dispersed charged electrolytes that Reploids could absorb through the cleansing gel and convert into bio-fuel. They weren’t nearly as effective as a standardized charge capsule or pod, mind you, but Zero had still been able to kill two birds with one stone, so to speak.

Just then, twin white lights could be seen coming down the shattered street. Despite the emergency red light on the roof of the transport flashing, Zero was grateful that the driver had taken his advice to core and disabled the siren. X saw it coming too.

“Oh, thank goodness. Zero, could you grab the stroller? It’s still in great condition and I’d hate to leave it here.”

Zero eyed the impeccably white portable contraption for a moment before walking over to it. “Sure.”

The Lifesaver transport stopped near X and who just happened to push open the back doors and jump out before the Blue Bomber, but Remedy herself. Being a female humanoid Reploid, she had dark synthetic skin, a tall, curvaceous figure and an ample bust, barely concealed by a white plate of armor emblazoned with the standard red medical cross. As usual, she was sporting her white long coat, but the majority of her armor was a white and silver color scheme with mint accents. Her healing hands immediately flew up to cover her mouth in a gasp as she stared wide-eyed at the infant in X’s arms.

“By the great Asimov… When Zero said you had possibly found a human baby, X, I just had to come to see for myself. Despite the fact, he could’ve been mistaken.”

Zero rolled his eyes. His auditory sensory units were functioning just fine, thank you (He had run a quick self-diagnostic just to be sure himself). How could he possibly mistake the sound of a baby crying, especially one so cacophonic?

“Hey! I saw that, Mr. Red Ripper. Don’t be rollin’ your eyes at me.” The medical Reploid’s light honeyed optics went sly albeit somewhat clinical as she gave the 0th elite unit captain a once over. “By the by, when was the last time you gave yourself a good brushing? Those long proximity sensors of yours are looking a little dull there, hun.”

“My proximity sensors undergo maintenance whenever I charge, Remedy,” Zero said, turning and pushing the stroller towards them. “You know that.”

Said female raised a finger. “Yes, but that doesn’t mean you forgo doing it manually from time to time. As you discovered, the methodical nature of it can serve as a catharsis for you.”

“I have X for that.”

When his partner’s fair face flushed a pretty pink, Zero had to smirk. Meanwhile, Remedy looked between the two males with a coy smile planted firmly on her mint-colored lips. “Mm-hm…that you do, Zero. That you do.”

Making their presence known once more, the baby fussed, whimpered, and squirmed, rousing the Second Head Doctor of the Maverick Hunter Medical Staff into action. “Right! Let’s get this little one inside stat, X. They smell like they’ve had the most excellent bowel movement. And then we’ll be on our way.”

The Azure Hunter dipped his head in a firm nod. But when Remedy reached out to take the baby, X faltered, stepping away. The doctor raised an eyebrow and X quickly apologized. “S-Sorry, Rem, but do you think it’ll be okay if _I_ changed the baby? I would like to learn how.”

_Why?_ Zero didn’t say, but sure as hell thought. Remedy, on the other hand, gushed happily at his partner. “Well, of course, you can, puddin’! I’ll be happy to just instruct you!” She flicked her feathered mint green hair over her shoulder and placed a finger against her metal-plated cheek. “Tell you what, you can even hold onto them during the examination, since it seems…you're exhibiting difficulty in letting go.”

Unsure, X fumbled over his reply. “No, that’s—I mean…”

“Come now, Commander,” Remedy gestured towards the expansive and clean interior of the transport. “Let’s begin, shall we? And you can tell me how you found them.” When X took a step up to board and shouldered off the decorative bag, Remedy glanced over at Zero. “Care to watch? It may prove educational.”

Zero only answered with a stiff nod as he followed in after Remedy with the stroller, more intent on observing X than anything else. Why did X feel so inclined to learn such a useless skill? Granted, the blue android was prone to engaging in a plethora of human activities, as was Zero, on occasion, if only at the sincere behest of his partner.

But this? This was… _unorthodox_ , even for X.

“I see… How unfortunate,” Remedy lamented after X reiterated how he had rescued the baby. “After I finish the examination, we’ll make a beeline straight back to HQ. If the little one has any family left out there, we’ll definitely find them.” She then turned towards the driver. “Mills, get in contact with my dear, sweet hubby and inform him of our status, will you?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

Unzipping the decorative bag, she then began to instruct X. “Lay them down on that table there and unfurl them from that blanket, while I—Oh! I really just appreciate organization. Everything we need is inside this adorable little diaper bag! Oh just look at those luscious cinnamon sable curls! So cute!”

Zero looked on silently. Why not relinquish the baby over to Remedy indefinitely right now? Before transferring over to the Maverick Hunter HQ, she had been employed at Central Hospital for years, treating both Reploids and humans. And not only that, but she also has the knowledge and the capability (due to her rank) to ensure that the baby would be cared for and returned to the humans safely and promptly.

_Our mission as Hunters is already complete: neutralize the Maverick threat, protect and save lives in the process. It should be over, but…_   

“It’s a girl! We have a girl! Zero, did you hear? It’s a girl!” Remedy clapped gleefully, while X looked elated. “Okay, sugarplum, we’re going to get you cleaned up. X, gather her legs and lift them up. Now slide—yeah, give me that dirty diaper. I’ll dispose of it. And here, use these wipes to clean her bum and genitalia. And _be thorough_. She looks fine now, but there’s always the risk of a baby getting diaper rash.”

X glanced up from his concentrated task, alarmed. “What’s diaper rash?”

_Why do you want to know…?_ As Remedy proceeded to explain the ailment, X listened with the same rapt attention he would usually have during a mission debriefing, which then segued into her clarifying the pros and cons of “baby powder vs. butt cream” and the risk of inhalation if a parent was to use the former. Why? What was X’s reason for coveting such arbitrary information?

Reading books, writing poetry, listening to music, watching T.V., eating and drinking human food—with the exception of humans needing to consume sustenance to survive, all of these activities were considered to be recreational. For entertainment purposes. As far as Zero could tell, “infant care” wouldn’t exactly fit the criteria of “fun”. It was obviously a skill adult humans needed in order to care for their young. In other words, a skill Reploids didn’t need to have unless their directives made it paramount that they did.

_But X isn’t a Reploid. Not by normal standards, anyway._

No, X was unique. X was a being all of his own. And Zero… Well, Zero was a _beast_ all of his own.

“Wow, X, I must say I’m impressed. You handled your first diaper-changing experience rather well.” Remedy inspected a clear container filled with some sort of cream-colored powder she had procured from the decor— _diaper_ bag, and after a bit more rummaging pulled out a bottle with a nipple and cap on the end filled with water. “I might even go as far as to say you’re a natural.”

X delicately handled the now happily cooing baby. “Nah, I wouldn’t go _that_ far,” he chuckled, eyeing the infant in his arms with nothing short of pure adoration. “I just…really wanted to help her.” With the baby no longer doing her metamorphosed caterpillar impression, Zero could now see her light purple and pink…baby clothes, which exposed her chubby limbs and digits. And she quite readily took advantage of her newfound freedom as she wrapped each of her tiny hands around one of the Azure Hunter’s fingers, blinking her big marble-like eyes up at him.     

Unease began to twist the circuits in his gut. _This is dangerous. He’s getting attached so quickly. But of course, he knows he can’t keep her, regardless of the result being the worst case scenario._

“Zero…do you mind?”

Roused from his uncertain reverie, Zero glanced over at Remedy. Her smile was a bit too saccharine for his taste. She tossed the two items towards him, in which he caught both with one hand. “Mind mixing those for the baby? She may be getting hungry.” The palms of her hands suddenly started to glow a pale green. “And I need to give her an auscultation.”

Understanding, the advanced warbot did as requested and mixed the powder with the water in the bottle by dumping it in. He was just about to hand it back when Remedy’s voice patiently told him. “Mix it well, Zero. Shake it until the powder’s completely dissolved.”

With her attention fully focused on the baby, the Crimson Hunter felt the viable need to roll his eyes without scrutiny, so did so. But still without verbal complaint, he fulfilled the request, continuously moving his hand left and right in order to mix the contents of the bottle thoroughly. Though it was a _very_ mundane task, he did it effectively, if only to get it over with.

But the unmistakable sound of his partner’s suppressed snickering, had Zero cutting his gaze to X. Hand still going, he frowned at the other. “What’s so funny?”

X shook his head, grinning. “Nothing.” His verdant orbs shone and his smile got a little softer. “Thanks, Zero.”

Zero blinked before turning away and ex-venting. The Father of all Reploids… X’s metaphorical heart was just too big. _But that’s why I need him… That’s why I love him._

“Alright, Mills, let’s get back to HQ.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Rem, is something wrong?” X asked upon seeing the doctor’s pensive expression.

Brow furrowed in thought, Remedy placed a finger to her lips. “I’m not quite sure yet. While all her other organs are fine, she has a heart murmur—which is typically common among infants,” she quickly added, sensing X’s panic. “But whether or not it’s innocent or organic, we won’t know until she’s older. For now, we’ll keep her under 24-hour surveillance in the medical bay and perform all other tests there.” She flicked her hair over her shoulder and smiled. “Soon, we’ll know who are mystery baby is.”

The triumvirate fell into silence as the transport lurched forward and Zero went to stand beside X and hand him the bottle. Grasping the bottle of _perfect_ cream-colored liquid, X glanced over at Remedy, in which the doctor chuckled. “Well don’t look at me, I don’t want it.”

In response, both sapphire and emerald eyes looked down at the baby, who in turn was looking up at them…and rather expectantly too. Swallowing a bit nervously, X positioned the nipple of the bottle near the baby’s mouth…and the infant immediately latched on, suckling with unbridled enthusiasm.

When both X and Zero released an ex-vent of relief simultaneously, Remedy couldn’t help bursting out in laughter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all don't mind the inclusion of Remedy. She's mainly going to be around only for support and medical stuff (kind of like Alia). I also wanted to add that I know the character "Lifesaver" is the Head of the Medical Staff at the Maverick Hunter HQ and that he apparently made copies of himself or something in X5. But I'm not going to do that in this story. Lifesaver is Lifesaver. He is ONE guy, and the head doctor. That's it. The medical staff is going to be normal male and female Reploids. I promise it won't be confusing! 
> 
> Thank you and I hope you all continue to enjoy the story!


	3. Gaia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby's identity is discovered, as well as some distressing news. X comes to a life-changing decision, but Zero has a few choice words for his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos, comments, and plain ol' support for this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy!

The trio of Reploids entered the Maverick Hunters Headquarters from the back through the transport garage. It was just as well since the medical bay lied near the rear of the formidable Hunter Base. The newly discerned female infant had fallen asleep since her feeding and was now rewrapped in her snug, magenta blankets and nestled in the crook of X’s arm.

Zero and Remedy flanked the Azure Hunter on either side of him, with the Red Ripper still manning the stroller and passively pushing it down the hall. Remedy, on the other hand, was busy stifling her laughter behind a few fingers as passerby Hunters and medical staff gawked at them. No doubt the two commanders provided a puzzling sight. While everyone knew of their romantic relationship, the added pieces of an infant, a diaper bag, and a stroller would definitely intrigue anyone and start some gossip.

But X wasn’t bothered. Being who he was, he was used to being the center of attention. He had considered putting the baby back in her stroller, so she could rest in better comfort, but…she looked content where she was. And yeah, okay…maybe he was having a _little_ trouble letting go. But how could he when she could be taken from him soon?

He just wanted to hold her for as long as he could.

“Hn, so it is true. How unprecedented.”

X looked up when the rich, baritone of Lifesaver reached him. The Head Doctor gestured towards the room he was standing beside. “Enter, all of you. We’ll begin with the DNA testing, first and foremost.”

After the three entered, Remedy turned to address her superior as the door slid shut behind him. “What’s this, Lifesaver? You wish to conduct the test yourself? Why? You’re not dealing with a Reploid here, but a human. _My_ expertise.”

“Your expertise may be,” Lifesaver replied, walking over to stand before a console. “But any of our medical staff is capable of performing such a menial task.”

Remedy placed her hands on her hips, dissatisfied. “And yet you, the head of our department, is here to do so?”

“I have my reasons.”

“Which are?”

Lifesaver turned to regard his partner, his expression stoic as usual. “Something I’ll be willing to discuss with you at a later date…in private. Right now, there are more pressing matters to attend to.” Even as Remedy continued to eye him suspiciously, Lifesaver instructed X. “Place the infant down on the table, X.”

X moved forward and gently laid the baby down on the examination table stationed in the center of the room. But as soon as his hands left her, she stirred and pouted a small whimper. The blue android stilled and hovered over her, watching with bated breath if she would awaken. And if so, would pick her up again immediately. To be honest, he wanted to do so regardless. She just looked so small and helpless laying on the wide, cold medical surface. However, the swaddled bundle of flesh stayed content in her slumber, her mouth moving just a bit to release a soft hum.

X didn’t move. And when he didn’t, Lifesaver promptly added, “And step away, please.”

“Oh! Right. Sorry.” A little red in the face, X went to stand beside Zero. Feeling the other’s gaze on him, X gave a not at all convincing grin of reassurance. He felt _extremely_ nervous for some reason! And it must’ve shown on his face as he felt Zero’s hand grip his and tenderly squeeze. X released a pseudo-breath, trying to settle the skittish volts that sparked throughout his circuitry and ventilate the unsettling heat building around his core.  

At once, the room darkened and a wide, green infrared beam shot from the ceiling and slowly traced the infant lying on the table. The scan took a matter of seconds. And from its completion, a screen of holographic data injected itself onto the display connected to the far wall, of which X committed readily to his memory banks.

**Name: Gaia Ashanti Del la Cruz**

**DOB: April 22th, 21XX**

**SSN: XXX-XX-XXXX**

**Blood Type: O**

**Mother: Dominique Vivian Del la Cruz**

**Father: UNKNOWN**

“Gaia…” X uttered. A bittersweet albeit fitting name, given the infant’s abnormal swirl of hues that made up their eye color.

“No father listed, huh,” Remedy supplied. “Was the mother unattached, or…”

Lifesaver clicked on the mother’s name and the data on the screen changed, depicting the bust portrait of a fairly attractive young woman of Portuguese descent. X catalogued the base similarities he could find between mother and daughter: same button nose, same round cheekbones, same thick eyelashes—same _face_ really. Aside from the mother’s short, wavy black hair and teal eyes, there was no doubting the family resemblance.

Lines of text scrolled down beside the picture, consisting of the woman’s biography. Unmarried and financially stable, she lived, of course, in the Beta 7 sector of Abel City and worked as an administrative assistant to Rivers & Co. Law Firm located downtown in the Vermillion sector. X memorized the page of data before giving pause at one word put cruelly at the end of the mother’s date of birth: DECEASED.

And his suspicions were further confirmed by the date, which marked today. With the unpredictable frequency of Maverick attacks, every major city had a citizenry log that was updated regularly. Most Reploids (especially medicals) were equipped with the function to detect the life signals of humans and other organic creatures. Subsequently, when Lifesaver transports are dispatched with the security droids after or sometimes even _during_ Maverick attacks within the city limits, they are tasked with primarily first aid and rescue, and massive scanner sweeps to conduct casualty counts.

And apparently, they did their jobs quickly and efficiently.

Mournful viridian depths closed in remembrance of the female hand he had clasped betwixt his. He could probably safely assume that that hand had truly belonged to the deceased woman on the screen, to whom he had made his oath to.

X opened his eyes when Remedy’s voice filtered through the haze of his thoughts. “Are there any other relatives pertaining to the deceased?”

“Checking now,” Lifesaver replied, and the room fell into silence as the sound of rapid keystrokes dominated the ambience. “It seems the deceased had a twin sister who died last year in a Maverick attack. Parents are deceased as well. They perished three years ago…in a Maverick attack. Aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents…this entire lineage has been devastated by Mavericks.”  

“Oh Asimov…” Remedy whispered.

X had heard enough. He tried to move, but Zero’s grip on his hand tightened, making the Blue Bomber frown. “So what now?”

Remedy turned towards the pair. “Well, with their being no surviving relatives on the mother’s side and no documentation of a father, we have no choice but to contact Child Services. And when they come, they’ll most likely put the baby into foster care, until she eventually—or rather _possibly_ gets adopted. In the meantime, she’ll be given around the clock care here. You have my word.”

Zero nodded. “Thank you, Remedy.”

“Yes, thank you, Remedy,” X concurred, prying Zero’s hand off his. “But contacting Child Services so they can take Gaia away won’t be necessary.”

“X…”

The First ignored the warning lilt in his partner’s voice. “What I would like to know is how a Reploid would go about adopting a human child. I will take full responsibility.”

Zero pinched the bridge of his nose as the two doctors stared wide-eyed at X. Remedy was the first to recover, a rueful smile taking over her mint-colored lips. “That’s a very good question, X. One I don’t exactly know the answer to.”

“There are no laws stating otherwise.”

Lifesaver stroked his chin. “Correct. But that’s only because the very notion is incredulous.”

X’s countenance turned hard. “Why?” He challenged. And Remedy seconded, shooting a very intense glare in her partner’s direction.

“Yes, Lifesaver, tell him _why_.”

Though looking affronted, the head doctor spoke candidly. “Because Reploids lack certain emotional neurons integral for child rearing. We are not human. Thus, we lack essential emotional neurotransmitters inherit to humanity.”

“And I told you, rust that when there are already Reploids stationed in human homes caring for children because the parents are too busy to do it themselves!”

“They are only there because it’s their primary directive. Their protocols dictate—”

“Oh! So you just know how _every_ Reploid in the world thinks! Their protocols dictate their every move, huh! They’re not there because they _want_ to be! They’re there because they _have_ to be! Well, guess what, genius, your logic is _flawed_ , because there’s a rusting contradiction standing right in front of you!”

Lifesaver shook his head. “Everyone knows X is an exception to that rule.”

“And I’m not, you cynical bucket of bolts!”

In the years she’s been employed in the Maverick Hunters medical services department, X had never seen Remedy so riled up before. The usually cheerful, playful, and headstrong doctor was quite literally fuming as she glared molten-tipped daggers at Lifesaver. However angry she was, though, she also looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Concerned, X reached out to the female. “Rem, are you alright?”

Remedy closed her eyes and visibly deflated. When she reopened them, the amber lenses glinted with their familiar fire of determination. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m sorry you had to see that. That was very unprofessional of me.”

On the examination table, Gaia whimpered and began to cry loudly, roused from her slumber by the argument. Looking beyond guilty and remorseful, Remedy stepped toward the distressed infant but was cut off by X’s arm. “It’s alright, Rem, I’ll take care of her.”

But before he could move forward himself, a large hand fell on his shoulder. X turned his head to see Zero, his expression grim. “No, I think you better let Remedy take care of her. You and I need to talk.”

X frowned. Even though he knew this conversation with his partner was inevitable, he still dreaded it all the same. Remedy tapped his chassis and grinned cheekily. “Don’t worry. I’ll look after Gaia until you get back.” Thus, when Zero made his way toward the door, X begrudgingly followed after him. Once outside in the now mostly empty hallway, X hovered by the door, able to discern Gaia’s disquieted burbles and Remedy’s soothing voice.  

The Father of all Reploids then regarded the Red Ripper stonily. “What is it, Zero?”

The combat droid folded his arms with a derisive click of his tongue. “What do you mean, _‘what is it?’_ Do I really have to spell it out to you just what a horrible idea this is?”

“I know it’s sudden, but I did think about it. If for some reason Gaia’s situation turned unfavorable, then I decided I would take full responsibility for her well-being.”

“Oh come on, X. Her future’s not _that_ bleak. The humans will take care of her.”

“For a time, Zero. But you heard Remedy. The possibility of Gaia being adopted is just that—a possibility. So what’s the point of having her go through that when I know I can provide her with a secure home right here?”

Zero eyed him dubiously. “Here? At the Hunter Base?”

X dipped his head in a firm nod. “It’s safer than a typical home, wouldn’t you say?” The Maverick Hunter HQ hadn’t come under direct fire for many years now. And even if it did face such an ordeal again, it would take a lot of firepower to shake the base’s foundations. Not to mention that safety precautions were given to non-combative personnel in case of a siege. X just knew that Gaia would be safe with Remedy and the others in the shelters while any Mavericks were being dealt with.

“Fine, I’ll give you that,” Zero relented. “But that also brings up another point: we’re Hunters, X. Some of our missions will keep us away from the base for weeks at a time. And correct me if I’m wrong, but doesn’t an infant need constant supervision and care?”

“I’m sure I can have something arranged here at the hospital. If either of us—I mean, if I’m away for a lengthily amount of time, I’ll leave Remedy in charge of Gaia. I know she’ll be more than willing to help.”

Though he faltered somewhat, X made sure to leave Zero free of any responsibility for his endeavor to raise Gaia as his own. He didn’t want his partner to feel obligated to take part in the little girl’s life just because they were together. Even if the thought of he and Zero being parents to Gaia titillated his core.

The Crimson Hunter’s lips formed a thin line. “Why do you want to put yourself through this? When you know how fleeting human life is?”

“All life is fleeting, Zero,” X countered. “Even ours if we’re not careful. But I’m not going to run away from any emotional pain this decision may beget me with. Because…” Warm emeralds glanced over at the door that housed the tiny miracle within, “…because amongst the pain, I just know they’ll be happiness too. As there always is.”

Sharp sapphires scrutinized him for a long while, until Zero finally ex-vented and uncrossed his arms. “I can see you’re adamant about this… Alright, I’m with you.”

The Blue Bomber’s mouth instantly fell open in shock, in which his partner’s eyes narrowed. “What? Why do you look so dumbstruck?”

X waved his hands frantically. “N-No! It’s just…you don’t have to, Zero.”

“Tch. I know I don’t _have_ to, X. But what kind of partner would I be if I let you go through something like this alone? I don’t know how much help I’ll be. Scrap, I might even end up getting in the way.” A modicum of discomfort flitted across the Red Ripper’s visage before it disappeared. “But I’ll try. For you.”

Overcome with love and appreciation for his partner, X embraced Zero in a hug. He was willing to try, but only for _his_ sake. Not for Gaia’s. It was a nice sentiment, one of which X was confident would have satisfactory results in Gaia’s favor in the future. While it may’ve been easy for him to allow the infant into his metaphorical heart, it would undoubtedly take time for Zero to do the same. But hey, every relationship had to start somewhere.

“Thanks, Z. But remember? There were a lot of things you weren’t sure you could do, but ended up being more than capable of doing them.”

Zero’s hands caressed the shorter Hunter’s back with tender strokes. “Yeah, yeah, but don’t ask me to go dancing with you ever again.”

Not expecting the quip, X chuckled and leaned back to gaze fondly at his partner’s smirking face. “Hey, it’s not my fault your repertoire was a bit dated.”

“Whatever,” Zero muttered, ducking down to steal a chaste kiss. Though the Red Ripper was straightforward and brazen in regards to PDA, X was just the opposite and blushed a pretty pink. Their forehead gems touching, Zero’s expression suddenly turned serious. “But X, that _‘full responsibility’_ you mentioned…don't let any of this be out of guilt, alright? Reploids going Maverick was never your fault. Gaia’s family’s blood is not on your hands.”

It was sometimes scary how well Zero knew him. Yes, he had been stricken with anger and grief when they discovered how the Mavericks massacred Gaia’s bloodline. However, X was determined not to let guilt rule his motivation for wanting to adopt Gaia. Yes, he had also made a promise, but his heartfelt feelings for the baby were his own.

Summoning some courage, X gave Zero another kiss. “I know,” he whispered, pulling away. But then thought of something. “Why bring it up?”

Zero shrugged. “Why else? Because nothing good can ever come from doing something out of guilt. And also,” sharp sapphires took a glimpse at the door, “that wouldn’t exactly be fair to Gaia.”

X smiled. Zero was well on his way.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Lifesaver and Remedy are a couple in this fic and are going through their own "marital" problems, so to speak. But it'll be in the background. :)


	4. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero holds Gaia for the first time and gets a little surprise. Alia and Signas meet little Gaia, in which the latter questions his Hunters' motives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little longer than the previous ones but is longer in length because of it. I hope you all enjoy! And thanks so much for the support!

Zero and X reentered the now brightened room to find Remedy sitting on the examination table with Gaia bouncing happily on her lap. “Even at just three months, I’d still say you’re a bit small, sweetheart.” She nuzzled the baby’s nose with her own, causing the baby girl to giggle. “Were you born prematurely?” With her voice pitched in a cooing cadence, it was obvious her question was directed at the baby, as she had her back to Lifesaver, while the Head Doctor stared glumly at the console before him.

Despite the blissful noises coming from Gaia, Zero could easily sense the tension between the two doctors but knew it wasn’t his place to try and alleviate it. Remedy took notice of the pair and gave them her usual smile. “Everything okay, boys?”

The two commanders shared a meaningful glance with each other and nodded. “Yeah. Everything’s fine,” Zero said.

X then took his partner’s hand and smiled. “Zero had just agreed to help me raise Gaia. We’ll be a family.”

_A family…_ It was a concept Zero scarcely understood. And yet, he had no qualms about experiencing it. It was strange, honestly. Whoever his creator was built him for the sole reason to fight, but at the same time instilled him with a conscious. Was it a purposeful design flaw? Or did his creator just have a sick and twisted sense of humor—a _try to understand if you can, but don’t get your hopes up_ , kind of thing.

But X had been his saving grace in that regard. On and off the battlefield his best friend had been steadfast in his support, as he did the same for X. It’s what made their bond so _unbreakable_. If Zero had to decide, X was his partner, _as well_ as his family. _But now…_ Zero’s electric blue gaze centered on the infant female held by Remedy. Gaia. The baby did look enriched from the earth with her caramelized skin, soil-colored curls, and globe-like eyes.

 Supposed the words, “cute” and “adorable” should’ve come to mind. But the warbot’s CPU only supplied the terms “weak” and “vulnerable”. Zero knew he shouldn’t doubt himself so early on, but…he sincerely didn’t think that Gaia would ever stand on equal footing with X in his metaphorical heart. He would care for her, but he would never come to love her.

“That’s great! I’m so happy you two are on the same page!” Remedy said, but Zero was barely listening. He was too busy watching Gaia as she made burbling noises and stuck her hand in her mouth. She innocently fluttered her long lashes at X as he gently patted her head. She then hummed and looked over at him. 

“What was that about her being born prematurely?” X asked, taking Gaia back into his arms and averting those tri-colored eyes’ attention onto him.

Remedy waved him off. “Oh, I was just speculating. Even at only three months, she’s a little on the small side. But, it could just be her genes.”

“I see. And were you able to perform a full genome analysis?”

“You betcha!” Remedy winked. “Any heredity diseases from the mother’s bloodline are moot as far as I can tell. However, there have been mild cases of asthma from every other generation, but nothing life-threatening. No sign of any heart problems either.” The levity left the female doctor’s tone as her brow puckered, her amber gaze straying down to Gaia. “Nevertheless, we can’t discount the set of chromosomes inherited from her father. Whoever he is, he’s not registered in Abel City’s citizenry log. So, unfortunately, we can’t be 100% certain.”

Her usual smile returned and she leaned forward from her seat on the table to poke at X’s forehead gem. “But don’t worry. As of right now, she’s healthy, X. And even if she wasn’t, would that dissuade you from adopting her?”

X looked appalled by the mere thought. “No! Of course not!”

She removed her finger, the gentility of her grin firmly in place. “Then that’s all that matters.”

X’s warm viridian depths shone with gratitude. “Thanks, Remedy. Truly, you are a lifesaver. Oh! No offense, Lifesaver!”

“None taken,” was the stern doctor’s monotonous reply.

Remedy hopped down from the table. “You don’t need to thank me for something like this. I’m just really impressed with you, X. Although…” Once again, a saccharine grin was directed at Zero as the Second Head Doctor tapped a finger against her minty lips, “…I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious to see how Mr. Red Ripper over there faired against parenthood.”

Zero didn’t comment since he didn’t quite know himself. X approached him and Zero’s gaze skirted from his partner’s and down to the human infant he cradled. She was staring at him, her chubby hand still encapsulated by her mouth and wet with saliva. What was she? Bored? What exactly was the purpose of her sucking on her own hand? Then again, perhaps trying to understand the logic of an infant was like trying to understand the logic of a Maverick. Impossible.

“Would you like to try holding her, Zero?”

_To Try._ Yes, he said he would. So… “Yeah.”

The exchange was made without incident, the Red Ripper’s large hands and sturdy limbs supporting little Gaia easily. The baby emitted another cute hum as her hand popped from her mouth and she reached for Zero. Her slick, chubby digits grasped firmly at one of the protruding green bulbs of his chassis before she moved closer and began gnawing on it.

_What the…?_ The combat droid immediately felt bewildered by the happening…and Remedy’s unabashed guffawing wasn’t helping matters.

“Oh—um…oh wow, er…” When Zero looked at X, he was at least somewhat relieved that he wasn’t the only one lost. But then again, his partner’s slight grin made him suspicious.

“What? What is she doing, X?”

“I…I’m not totally sure, but—uh…” X turned to look over at Remedy, who Zero frowned at as she was currently bent over the examination table in her levity.  “Rem? Do you mind lending us your expertise?”

In response, Remedy lifted a finger in a _give me a minute_ gesture. Zero really didn’t understand what was so funny. In fact, he sometimes missed it when she had a stricter demeanor. During her first years at the Hunter Base, Zero recalled Remedy having a very no-nonsense persona. She had handled every situation with the clinical precision and wherewithal of any seasoned doctor. Granted, it left her no room for a personality, but at least she had been easier to deal with.

But that was all in the past now. Now, she had an affinity for bad jokes and teasing.

Remedy soon sobered up with a few chuckles here and there. She even had the audacity to wipe an imaginary tear from her eye. “Sorry, sorry! I just…wasn’t expecting her to do that. I mean, she didn’t do that to _me_ and look at me!” Planting her hands firmly on her hips, the female Reploid then puffed out her chest proudly. She smirked. “If anyone in this room looks like they have milk then the answer of _who_ is obvious.”

While Zero didn’t see her point, X’s cheeks filled with red, and Lifesaver…well, he looked like he was on the verge of overheating, his face was so flushed. Chortling at the various degrees of reactions, Remedy sauntered forward with a finger pressed to her lips. “Anywho, Gaia’s reaction could’ve stemmed from one of two reasons. Bypassing the quaint albeit _hilarious_ deduction of Zero lactating, the other possibility is that—”

“She’s teething.”

Everyone shifted their attention to Lifesaver. The Head Doctor cleared his throat, getting over his embarrassment and placed his hands behind his back. “The power gems on Zero’s chassis are a part of his ventilation system,” he clarified. “They act as coolant dispensers and thus stay at a near constant -25 degrees Fahrenheit. The infant is simply using Zero to her advantage in hopes of soothing her undoubtedly aching gums.”

“Is that right…?” Zero uttered. Well, that was…interesting. Gaia had just executed a tactical maneuver in hopes of convalescing. Is that why she reached out to him first? To confirm the location of the cold source, and then act upon finding it? So then, was her reaction calculative or instinctual? The warbot peered down at the baby girl languidly sucking on his power gem. Though her mouth wasn’t nearly as wide enough to engulf the large, protruding bulb, she made due with just an eighth of it.

“Hn…” He wondered why he wasn’t nearly as disturbed by this as he should be.

“Well, well, well, Lifesaver,” said Remedy. “Aren’t you just full of surprises tonight?”

“I may’ve indulged in a modicum of research on the topic. After all, I don’t believe in such a thing as useless knowledge.” The two doctors eyed each other for a short while until Remedy turned away to go pick up Gaia’s diaper bag and rummage through it.

Lifesaver cleared his throat once more and regarded the two Hunters. “Anywho—er, _way_ ,” he quickly amended, “It may be wise for you two not to get ahead of yourselves, for Gaia isn’t legally yours as of yet. I advise you to speak with Grand Commander Signas directly about the matter. This isn’t exactly something you can just put on a report docket.”

X winced slightly. “That’s true. I wonder how he’ll react…”

“No need to wonder,” said Zero. “Let’s go now. No doubt rumors about the baby have already spread throughout the base, since even before we came in—when I contacted Alia about sending the transport. To tell you the truth, I’m actually surprised she hasn’t bombarded us with messages yet, considering how doting she is.”

“Come now, Zero. Alia may be doting, but she’s a considerate Reploid,” Remedy said, still rummaging through the bag. “She knew tests had to be run on the baby and probably didn’t want to disturb the process. Not to mention, she has her Navigator duties to attend to. The night is still young, after all.” Her brow suddenly puckered. “Bloody scrap, no binky? Better add that to the list…”

“What’s a binky?” X asked, and Remedy turned to them.

“It’s a pacifier.”

At both Hunters’ blank stares, the Second Head Doctor pouted sympathetically. “Oh, you poor sweeties. Don’t worry about it. I’ll start getting things ready, while you guys go and deal with Cinnamon Roll Signas.”

Apparently to Remedy, “Grand Commander” equated to “Cinnamon Roll” in regards to the leader of the Maverick Hunters. Zero sure was glad that she hadn’t given _him_ any embarrassing nicknames…yet.

Askance, Lifesaver regarded his partner. “Get ready for what exactly?”

Remedy, however, didn’t spare him a glance. “For Gaia’s permanent stay at the Hunter Base, of course.”

“Remedy, that’s not something that can be decided right here and now—”

“Oh it _will_ happen,” Remedy retorted. “I’ll advocate for them and fight buster and beam if I have to in order to ensure that X and Zero get full custody of Gaia. I have connections.” She turned away from all of them then. “And besides…if I can’t procure a baby to raise myself…I think I can settle for being a godmother…”

Zero eyed Lifesaver from his periphery to see the Head Doctor go stock-still, his face a mask of stoic indifference. Again, it was no business of his how Lifesaver treated his partner or to fix whatever problems they were currently having. But still…when a Reploid takes another Reploid in body and core, then they should either support one another or at least come to a compromise. Period. Not… _ignore_ their partner’s pain.

X wordlessly walked over to Remedy and hugged her. “You’ll make a wonderful godmother, Rem. And thank you.”

Remedy didn’t say anything back, only returned the hug with a strangely lethargic smile on her face. Zero made his way towards the door, Gaia now sleeping peacefully in his arms. “Let’s go, X.”

*~X0X0~*

The Command Center was abuzz with activity when Zero and X entered. Voices overlapped as Navigators replied to incoming calls regarding the previous mission. Many of the calls consisted of collateral damage and casualty reports as far as Zero could tell. He looked down at Gaia when the infant stirred and whimpered in her sleep. Considering the scramble of noise and voices, he couldn’t blame her discomfort.

_Maybe we should’ve left her with Remedy…_

X came close and caressed the baby’s curls. “She okay?”

Zero readjusted his hold, pulling the magenta blanket more snuggly around Gaia. “I think so. Let’s not dawdle, though.”

A stilted hush suddenly encompassed the room as the busy occupants took notice of the two commanders and the bundle in Zero’s arms. It was Alia who rose from her chair and approached the pair, her powder blue eyes wide with wonder and immediate affection for the sleeping baby girl.

“Ooooh, what an adorable little baby…” The blond Navigator cooed.

“Alia, everyone, meet Gaia,” X announced, already acting like a proud parent showing off their newborn. A lot of the Navigators gushed at the name and murmurs of the miracle of survival and X’s rescue of the infant floated about. Some were just gawking at Zero.

“Were you able to find out all you needed from the DNA test?” Alia asked as she gently played with a few of Gaia’s curls.

“Yes, and then some,” answered X, “which is why we need to speak with Signas. Is he still in his office?”

Alia nodded. “He received a call from the regime seven minutes ago, so you may have to wait until he finishes. But I’m sure you can go ahead and enter.”

Zero turned towards the broad, automated doors of the Grand Commander’s office and tossed a “Thanks” over his shoulder at Alia, which X seconded before following after him.

“No problem. But you’ll let me hold Gaia before you return her to her parent’s, right?”

X’s only response was to smile and wave as they left. The doors opened and the two partners stepped through and into Signas’ scarcely lit office, the voices shutting out when the doors slid closed. “Not yet?” Zero muttered.

“Not yet. We should be professional about this.”

The occupying Grand Commander sat behind the wide girth of his desk located in the center of the room. His imposing stature and glossy, black armor casting him almost completely in shadow against the city’s radiant lights shining through the expansive window behind him. What Signas had against the installment of fluorescent lights in his office Zero didn’t know, or cared really. But at the moment, he was grateful, as the darkened and soundproof room calmed Gaia’s restlessness, and she slept more peacefully against his chassis.

Upon hearing the Hunters’ steps of hydraulic presses, Signas opened his eyes, the penetrative stare of ice blue lenses zeroing in on the pair of his best. He lowered his hand from his mouth and sat up straighter. “X, Zero…” he greeted coolly.

“Is everything alright, sir?” X asked, stopping in front of his superior’s desk alongside Zero. “Alia said you received a call from the government.”

“Yes, but it is something I will discuss tomorrow at the meeting at 0700. In the meantime,” Signas’ gaze lowered to the baby, “is there a reason why the procured infant is in your care and not Remedy’s? Weren’t the parents or proper authorities contacted?”

“N-No, sir.” Though brief, X went into detail about Gaia’s unfortunate circumstance, as well as their decision. And through it all, Signas barely moved…or blinked for that matter. A stone cold silence filled the room after the explanation, with nothing but Gaia’s soft breathing to break the chill.

Finally, Signas leaned forward and interlaced his fingers in front of his face. “You want…to adopt this infant. The both of you?”

_“Yes, sir,”_ X and Zero said simultaneously.

“Disregarding her situation, may I ask why? When neither of you has expressed any interest in adopting a human infant beforehand?”

X frowned. “Disregarding her situation, sir?”

“Yes, X, for I am finding it difficult to rationalize your wanting to adopt this infant. If you truly wished to help children in need, there are hundreds of millions of others equally in need. And orphaned, due to Maverick attacks. What in particular makes Gaia so special?”

X didn’t answer right away. But when he did, his voice carried that same somber and melancholic tone it did when he expressed his convictions to Zero earlier. His partner’s emotional conflictions had always both perplexed and swayed the warbot to act, the whirring of his core becoming a bit louder to his auditory sensors in the face of it.

“I cannot save everyone. That is something both you and Zero have told me time and time again. And while I have saved many children in the past, those children all had families to return to. Gaia is the first I’ve saved…to have absolutely no one. At the moment, her future is an uncertain blank slate. You ask me why? Because I have a desire to give her a family. Because I want to help her have a better life. Because I can feel that she needs me. And most importantly, because I _want_ to.”

The First’s voice dropped an octave as his visage took on a hardened edge. “So even if you oppose the idea, you have no ruling over our lives, only our missions. We don’t need your approval.”

Signas’ eyes shifted over to the Crimson Hunter. “And do you share your partner’s sentiment, Zero?”

Without any hesitation, Zero answered, “No. But while I don’t feel as strongly as X about Gaia, I’ve willingly chosen to support him in this. I will help him raise Gaia to the best of my ability.” _Which may result in absolute failure…_ A deplorable voice in his head sneered, but Zero immediately shut it out. “And, he’s right. You can’t stop us.”

After a time of deliberation, Signas leaned back in his chair, lowering his still interwoven fingers down atop his desk. He then blinked languidly, as if his very eyelids were weighted. “I have no intention of stopping you from attempting this endeavor. Just know that the human government might. As you may or may not know, no Reploid has ever embarked on the journey of child-rearing unabated by employment or protocols. You two will be the first. And because of this, you may have to endure many adversities.”

“Story of our lives,” Zero said with a shrug, and X nodded firmly.

The smallest yet sincerest smile graced the Grand Commander’s lips. “Very well. I am granting you both a seven-day reprieve from active duty. You will be placed on Reserve.”

Zero and X were taken aback by this. “But, Commander Signas…are you sure?” X asked, but Signas was already booting up a computerized diagram of the roster detailing the personnel employed at the Hunter Base.

“Of course I am,” he said earnestly. “Do you not think you will need time to get your possible daughter settled and the adoption procedures properly underway?”

Zero grinned, while X flushed beautifully with happiness. “Thank you very much, sir!”

“Yes well…” Signas fiddled with the peak of his irremovable hat and regarded the two captains, “regardless of not being on active duty, you are still required to carry out your obligations as leaders. You are _not_ permitted to shirk your responsibilities, such as turning in your individual reports pertaining to today’s missions.”

“Oh! Y-Yes, sir! I’ll be sure to submit it before the night’s end.”

“Can’t we just tell you while we’re standing here?” Zero asked, in which Signas gave him a flat look.

“No, Zero. I am actually still waiting on a total of five past due reports from you, elite 0th Unit Commander. I suggest you get on that before my good mood sullies.”

X shot his partner an exasperated glance, from which the combat droid averted his gaze downward to Gaia’s blissfully sleeping face. At that exact moment, he envied her serene obliviousness. It wasn’t his fault that paperwork was so boring and monotonous.

_Curses._ “Fine.”

“Now, if that is all, you two are dismissed.” When X and Zero turned to leave, however, Signas called out to them. “Oh, and you may consider my next word a hopeful preamble for the future…”

Signas’ small, sincere smile lit his face once more. “Congratulations.”      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do think Signas is a gigantic cinnamon roll. :)


	5. Optimism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X sits distracted at the meeting, thinking about Gaia's well-being. After the meeting, X and Zero go to pick up Gaia from her new Day-Care room that Remedy arranged and discovers something rather impressive about the infant. A run-in with Alia reveals she's dealing with a problem of her own. Remedy then gives the Hunters some news about their unique situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took longer than usual again. My bad! But with the holidays starting to kick in, my writing schedule is going to be cut short a bit. I won't stop updating COMPLETELY, mind you, just that updates won't be produced as frequent. Bottom line, I'll be writing when I can and dishing out these chapters when I can, so please continue to show your support! I greatly appreciate all of you! :D

X knew that every meeting he attended was important. But even so, he couldn’t focus on the words coming out of Signas’ mouth. He was just so worried about Gaia, for she had started to run a high fever around 0500 this morning. At the time, Zero had already left for his early morning training in the simulator. Thus, it was X who had ventured back down to the medical bay to see Remedy with the ailing little baby in tow.

But what had been most peculiar was that Gaia hadn’t been the least bit bothered by her high temperature. She had still feasted on her bottle. She had still giggled and smiled up at X (despite the latter looking like he was about to blow a fuse from worry). He was thankful Remedy was so patient.

_“You’re such a marvel, X. You’re exhibiting all the classic signs of a first-time parent. Gaia’s fine. Her temperature’s going to fluctuate because she’s teething. But as long as she continues to eat and sleep okay, she’ll be in the clear. Unfortunately, however, this experience for you and Zero is going to be a lot of trial and error. I have faith in you, though. Here, I’ll send over some documents for you two to peruse at your leisure about infant care. They should help answer some of your questions. Hang in there, X! This is only the beginning!”_

X stared straight ahead at Signas, watching as his lips moved and he gestured to an area on the holographic world map screen. Too bad it all still sounded like white noise. The Elite 17th Unit Commander ran a quick self-diagnostic just to make sure all of his systems were still functioning properly. And to his chagrin, they were. In contrast, to his amazement, Remedy had quickly converted the room next to hers into a Day-Care of sorts for Gaia, wherein X had left her in the care of two nurses before coming to the meeting.

He knew he had to, of course. But the way Gaia’s gaze had followed him out as he left ate him up inside. Did she think he was abandoning her? _No. No. That’s not it. It can’t be. Her brain—along with all her other organs are still in development… Object permanence hasn’t taken root yet… But still…_ A sudden current of anxious energy jolted through him then, cajoling his right knee to bounce and his left index finger to tap frenetically on the table’s surface.

This earned him a few sidelong glances from the other commanders congregated around the broad table as well as a furrow from Signas’ brow. Oblivious to it all (even while staring headlong into his superior’s ice-blue glare), X gave a slight start when Zero’s hand landed on his, effectively silencing the nervous tick. X blinked owlishly, wondering at the silence until Signas cleared his throat.

“Is there a problem, X?”

Well yes, but it had nothing to do with the meeting, so… “No, sir.”

Signas held his gaze as if _daring_ him to avert it somewhere else. “I see. In any event, I was just about to open up discussion about the Genesis Project, and I would very much like to hear your thoughts on the matter.”

_What in the scrap is the Genesis Project…?_ X blinked even slower. “…My…thoughts, sir? Umm…well…”

It was at that moment when he received an incoming message from Zero. Opening the note, he hard-processed the information within in seven nanoseconds. Granted, his partner’s synopsis wasn’t as in-depth as the Grand Commander’s entire presentation was. But X readily got the gist of it.

And from what he could gather, the concept of New Generation Reploids created with the ability to copy other Reploids _and_ the immunity to the Sigma Virus sounded too good to be true. Although, he did have a _few_ concerns. “In order to test the new Reploids immunity to the virus, they’ll have to be exposed and contained in a controlled environment. Have they considered any safety precautions to combat the worst case scenario?”

The dark glint of reprimand faded from Signas’ icy optics. “The government is expecting the Maverick Hunters’ full cooperation when testing begins. But bear in mind that this project is in the very early stages of development. They’re estimating 20-30 years down the line before we see the first prototype. However, forewarned is forearmed. This preamble should undoubtedly be taken to core. For the future of both Man and Reploid.”

“But even if these new Reploids are a success and are immune to the virus,” Zero chimed in, “they won’t eliminate the Maverick phenomenon entirely. _Lessen it_ probably, but not eliminate it. Just like there are nefarious humans by choice, there are nefarious Reploids by choice.”

Signas nodded. “And that is why just like the human police and military, we Maverick Hunters are a necessity.” He then turned his head and pointed at another commander who had his finger raised. “Yes, Domino.”

As the meeting progressed and Signas’ frosty glare was directed somewhere else, X sent an appreciative message to his partner. A gentle squeeze from the hand still on top of his was his reward.  

*~X0X0~*

“You okay? You rarely space out during meetings.” With the meeting adjourned and Signas’ dismissal, X and Zero, along with their fellow commanders, left the conference room and dispersed in various directions, with the pair heading towards the elevators.

X sent the Crimson Hunter an apologetic smile. “Yeah. Sorry about that. I was just thinking about Gaia. Her fever this morning worried me a little.”

Zero frowned. “I got Remedy’s message. That sure was a rust ton of information…”

It truly was. Each document and article had a plethora of categories, sub-categories, and doctrines to memorize: general health, dental health, sleeping, feeding, immunizations, transport safety, and many others. And all of it made it painstakingly clear just how crucial and delicate child-rearing was. It was deemed paramount to the survival of the human race, after all.

But nothing in those documents terrified X more than reading about Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS). He was _horrified_ to learn that so many infants over the past four years had lost their lives to the phenomenon. And to make matters worse, it was just that. _Sudden_. _Unexpected_. _Random_. There was no direct cause or causes for it. But there was a slew of preventative measures to take to help prevent it. And X spared no quarter in learning and memorizing them all.

Gaia would beat the odds. Gaia _would_ survive.

X unconsciously picked up his pace. “X?” The blue android shook his head, an effort to dispel the worry and pessimism. “Come on, Zero. Gaia’s waiting for us.”

Pressing the down arrow button and boarding the elevator when it arrived, X could feel Zero’s stare on him. “She’s affecting you so much,” he uttered. “It’s been less than 24 hours since she’s been in our care, and you’re already worried sick. It may be easier for you to just think of Gaia as a mission objective, or as—”

“Is that what _you_ see her as?” There was a sharp edge attached to the inquiry. X didn’t really mean to come off as accusatorial, but his emerald depths locked on Zero as if he were a target.

The warbot frowned. “Yes,” he answered forthrightly. “Seeing her as such helps prioritize care and doing what needs to be done to ensure a successful mission.” Turning away from his partner, Zero looked straight ahead at the closed doors. “I wouldn’t dismiss it until you’ve tried it, X.”

X said nothing. What was there to say? He knew how Zero was, so he wasn’t necessarily surprised by the answer, especially given how he responded last night. Though he refused to partake in such a mindset towards Gaia himself, X couldn’t really dispute it either. He had yet to see any harm brought on by it so far, and if it helped Zero fulfill his role as a parent then…that’s all X could really ask for.

However, no one knew what the future would bring.

Arriving at the designated level, the two Hunters made a beeline for Remedy’s office, only to stop short as a small group of both hunters and medical staff were huddled and whispering around the room Gaia was supposed to be stationed in. Instantly on guard, X strode forth. “What’s going on?”

The gathered Reploids ceased to a hush upon sighting the two Commanders. It was a junior Hunter who addressed them, his right optic lens blacked out from a miscalculated jump during yesterday’s mission if X remembered correctly—Gunner was his name. “Oh Commander X, Commander Zero!” He lifted his hand in a quick salute, in which X granted him ease. “That baby you brought in last night—come look at this! Is this normal?”

X and Zero squeezed through the throng to peer through the clear window of the door and into the room. Inside, they could clearly see Gaia sitting on a colorful table and stacking even more colorful blocks, while the two nurses clapped and cheered. What was impressive was that her stacks of four were color coordinated and meticulously straight. The blues were with the blues, the reds were with the reds, the purples were with the purples and so on. She had a total of seven stacks going perpendicular across the table so far and was in the midst of crawling with an orange block in her hand towards her matching stack of two.

_But…she’s only 3 months old… So how…?_ After another moment of gawking, X decisively closed his gaping mouth and entered the room with Zero on his heels. The female nurse Reploid greeted them excitedly.

“Isn’t this amazing, commanders?! Gaia’s acumen is astounding for a baby of only three months! Usually, gifted children only start showing their mettle after their first year! How extraordinary! Are you getting all of this, Sage?”

Her male coworker nodded, his fingers working rapidly against the screen of the tablet in his hand. Stacking the third block on her orange stack, Gaia looked to X and Zero, bright-eyed and alert. She hummed around the pacifier in her mouth and started to crawl towards the Neo Blue Bomber. X picked her up, feeling her regulated body heat through his hands.

“Her fever’s gone down…” he observed quietly.

“Yes. It tapered off after about a half hour after you left,” Sage said, his ochre gaze remaining fastened on his tablet.

X ex-vented, relieved at the news but mostly relieved to have Gaia back in his arms again. He had held her throughout most of the night, while he and Zero completed their reports. He had glanced down at her from time to time to find her enthralled by the soft glow of the computer screen and scrawling lines of data affixed to it.

“That’s a pacifier in her mouth, right?” Zero asked, pointing to cherry red object protruding from the baby’s lips.

“Oh yes!” The female nurse chirped—definitely the more excitable of the two. “And hence the name, just look how it pacifies her! Also, Remedy had the _splendid_ idea to freeze the nipple to help soothe her gums! Oh, this has all been so fun and educational! May I hold her again? She’s just so cute!”

X backed away from the reaching female, an uncertain grin settling on his face. “Er, actually, I think it’s about time for us to take our leave and see Remedy. Thank you both for looking after her.”

“It was our pleasure,” Sage said, finally lowering his tablet and regarding the two veteran Hunters. “Gaia is an interesting infant, and Marmalade and I look forward to observing her again.”

At that, the female, now dubbed Marmalade’s, crestfallen expression dissipated and she nodded vigorously. “Oh yes! Please don’t hesitate to bring her by whenever you need to!”

“Thank you,” X said again, turning away, and Zero followed suit. Once outside again, they were immediately bombarded with questions from the still gathered Reploids.

_“Where are her parents?”_

_“Will you be returning her today?”_

_“Her name is Gaia, right? Can I hold her? I never held a human baby before.”_

_“Her eyes are so strange… She’s not going blind, is she?”_

Before X could open his mouth to address any of them, Zero stepped forward, his intimidating stature and reputation alone quieting the barrage of questions fired. The Red Ripper folded his arms, taking an authoritative stance. “Do you all not have duties to attend to?” He asked, voice low. “I wonder how Remedy would react if she saw all of you loitering outside her office.”

The neighboring door coincidently slid open that very moment to reveal the Second Head Doctor, hand on a jutted hip and looking stern. “I think she would be very _annoyed_.” A few hectoring words later and the frightened staff scampered off, including the few Hunters.

She then smiled cordially at the trio. “Come on in, boys. And you especially, Miss Gaia.” The hem of her white long coat fluttered when she turned to retrace her steps, the waves of mint swaying against her back.

“Alia? What are you doing here?” X was surprised to see the blond Navigator seated on one of the two chairs before Remedy’s desk, and looking forlorn at that. Alia’s lips upturned into a fragile smile upon the group’s entry and she stood up.

“I just came by to discuss…a concern of mine, but I should really be getting back to the Command Center.”

The Azure Hunter couldn’t remember a time when his friend had appeared so distressed. “Is everything okay?”

Alia fought to control her features. But it was such a feeble effort, that she had little choice but to grimace, her chest heaving in an exasperated ex-vent. “Yeah. Don’t worry, okay? Really.”

She went towards the door and Remedy stepped with her. X caught Remedy’s soothing whisper of, _“It’s only a rumor. You don’t know for sure. And even if it is true, you’ll have time to sort things out.”_ After Alia’s soft murmur of thanks, she left the office.

“Is Alia alright?” X couldn’t help but ask, taking a seat in the chair Alia had just vacated. The Second Head sauntered over and took her seat before them with an ex-vent of her own, her countenance somber.

“No one is immune to the trials and tribulations of life,” she said empathically.

Zero sat down beside X. “It must be something major to be able to get under Alia’s skin.”

Remedy shrugged and looked to the screen of her laptop. “Despite its negative reputation, not all worry is destructive or even futile. It has motivational benefits, and it acts as an emotional buffer. But I digress,” dark amber lenses regarded the hopeful family seriously. “I managed to get in touch with a couple of friends this morning—Sonya Burns, a legal representative, and Ryan Waltz, a social worker in Child Services. I explained your intentions to legally adopt Gaia and they’ll be meeting with you tomorrow at 0900, so be sure to clear your schedules.”

X nodded. “The first step, huh.”

“That it is. You can think of it as a prerequisite, or rather…the calm before the storm. Sonya has already expressed some concerns.”

“Let me guess,” Zero said. “The whole Reploid-thing, right?”

Remedy leaned back and massaged her temple. “Right. But also the fact that you’re Hunters is also going to pose a problem. Sonya believes that that’s one of the _many_ angles the human government is going to attack you from. That you lack the mental and emotional faculties required for effectively raising a child.”

“That’s ridiculous!” X snapped, leaning forward. It was almost the same thing Lifesaver said. “That’s like disputing whether or not those who have served in the military are fit to be parents! It’s absurd!”

In response to X’s aggressive shout, Gaia whined pitifully in his arms, causing all three Reploids to focus on her. Deep shame consumed the Neo Blue Bomber’s core as he witnessed the fresh tears spilling from the baby girl’s earth orbs and he released a tandem of apologies.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Gaia… I didn’t mean to yell.”

The cherry red pacifier slipped from her mouth, but Zero caught it before it could hit the floor. “I’m sorry, Gaia. I’m sorry.” As X leaned closer towards the baby, gradually, her discomfited whimpers stopped. With the distance between them shortened, Gaia reached out and touched X’s face, her glistening eyes wide and curious.

The First felt each of Gaia’s tiny digits poking and patting at his synthetic skin and smiled when she made her cute little humming sound. After a quiet moment, X pulled back just out of her reach. But before she could cry again, he lifted his hand to her, in which she immediately latched onto.

_Her grip is strong…_

“Here. You dropped this.” Zero leaned over and placed the pacifier back in Gaia’s mouth, and the infant’s eyes shifted from one Hunter to the other. The Red Ripper stayed well within view and wrapped an arm around X to press him closer to his side. Viridian and cerulean depths centered on their possible daughter.

“If the human government chooses to wage a war of attrition against us, X, then we can’t falter. If we do, we lose. It’s as simple as that.”

“We can’t lose. Even if we’re the first ones to do this, we have our Individual Rights. Reploids are a people. We aren’t simply subservient to humans. But Zero…if we do this—if we fight the humans too hard for what we believe in…will _we_ be branded as Mavericks?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The term "Maverick" has evolved over the X series, but it primarily refers to Reploids who "are a threat to humans and other Reploids for varying causes, which include software bugs, viruses, reprogramming, or even by their own free will upon deciding that humans are inferior and too weak to live (or some variation of this thought)", according to Wiki. However, during X4's (strange) plot, we learned that this isn't always the case. For instance, the Repliforce were WRONGLY accused as Mavericks just because they wanted to start an independent nation. They bore no ill-will against humans, they were just manipulated by Sigma and were destroyed for it. In other words, to correlate with this particular story, how "extreme" does a Reploid have to be in order to be labeled a Maverick? I don't really know and the series either goes back and forth on some of its logic. or doesn't explain AT ALL why some Reploids go Maverick in the first place. 
> 
> This bloody series... I love it, but I also hate it because of its poor story-telling elements. I still believe Colonel and Iris died for very stupid and contrived reasons. But anyway, I'm going to try to tell this story the best way I can! Please continue to leave me your thoughts and KUDO! :D


	6. The Road to Domestication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...is a long and arduous one for our inexperienced Maverick Hunters.

“Oh Zero, look…”

The Crimson Hunter looked over at his partner and down at the baby girl in his arms. Though she had been utterly content in X’s arms for the past hour and a half, she was now leaning away from him and reaching for Zero. Baffled albeit curious, Zero lifted the baby and held her in the crook of his arm. Her cherry red pacifier once again fell from her lips. But before he could slip it back in, Gaia turned her head and attached her mouth to the combat droid’s green power gem.

Zero blinked. _Oh, so that’s what she wanted…_ He ex-vented. “I have a feeling I’m nothing more but a means to an end to this girl.”

“Oh don’t be so cynical,” scolded X. “You’re a source of comfort to her—an alternative for keeping the pain in her mouth at bay.” He chuckled and nudged his partner playfully. “You should feel honored.”

“Honored?” Zero scoffed, though a smirk pulled at his lips. “To be covered in drool? Heh, what an accolade.” He then eyed the pacifier in his hand. “We’ll need to keep these things refrigerated for her. I’m not too keen on being a replacement. Plus, I might not always be around.”

X’s expression turned pensive. “A refrigerator… Oh man, we need a refrigerator—we need a _kitchen!_ There’s so much we need to do.”

“It’s the reason we’re on Reserve, isn’t it? Let’s just find out what Remedy’s ‘surprise’ is and go from there.”

Before they had left Remedy’s office, the female doctor had advised them to get settled in with Gaia fully and that she had a “surprise” for them waiting in their quarters to help out with…“domestication” as she had put it. Thus, when the elevator arrived at their designated floor, the small, hopeful family made their way through the corridors to their domicile. All the while, the few Hunters that lined the hallways stood dumbstruck at the sight of little Gaia suckling on one of the Red Ripper’s power gems.

While a stern glare from Zero was enough to send most on their way, only one had the courage to call out to him as they passed. “Uh…Commander Zero, sir?”

Zero stopped and turned to regard the Hunter. Though he made a valiant effort to learn the names of all his comrades (predominately the ones in his and X’s squads), he didn’t recognize this yellow-helmed female. “Yeah?”

The female Hunter’s violet eyes skirted down to the contently humming and suckling baby girl before snapping up to meet her superior’s pointed, electric-blue stare. Getting over her inhibitions, she straightened. “If I may inquire, sir. Are you and Commander X…taking care of the human infant?”

Zero had come to realize over time that his fellow Hunters really lacked subtlety, even those suited for espionage. Thus, it was painfully easy for him to discern the “discreet” shuffling of feet as the ones nearby hushed and crept closer to eavesdrop. X touched his arm. “Gaia’s situation is kind of…delicate at the moment, Ophelia,” he answered sincerely. Leave it to him to know _everybody’s_ name. “We’re actually waiting to speak with the proper authorities who are coming to visit us tomorrow.”

Ophelia smiled up at X, her short, slender frame visibly relaxing under the Neo Blue Bomber’s warm viridian gaze in opposed to Zero’s staid cerulean one. “I see. So in the meantime…”

“X and I have volunteered to be Gaia’s primary caregivers,” Zero finished, completing the pretense.

Ophelia gave a slight start, surprised. “V-Volunteered, sir? But I thought Remedy…”

Zero wanted to roll his eyes as the groups of feet shuffled closer. “While Remedy will be lending her assistance, X and I will be the main ones looking after her.” His glare intensified. “Do you have a problem with that?”

Sensing her superior’s mounting ire, Ophelia floundered and backed away, which in turn caused the creeping Hunters to spook like frightened birds and shuffle away as well. “No, sir! Not at all, sir! I-I-I was just curious! I’m sure you and Commander X will be great temporary caregivers!” The twin antennae protruding from the top of her helm extended and retracted continuously in her flustered state.  

“Uh-huh… Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Zero turned away. “Let’s go, X.”

X patted the shaken Junior Hunter consolingly on the shoulder and followed after his partner. He grinned. “I told you.”

“I don’t do it on purpose.” Not _usually_ anyway. Most of the time, it was just to increase productivity.  Zero’s reputation preceded himself, which granted him an innately commanding aura. In hindsight, in regards to his own team, it had gotten to the point where Zero’s body language alone was enough for them to know how their commander wanted them to either position or maneuver themselves. In short, the pros outweighed the cons.

When X’s light laugh chimed through his auditory sensors again, the warbot had to smile. X had gone worriedly melancholic after that whole Maverick-talk before, and it had alarmed Zero that his partner would even entertain the notion. How could the concept of Reploids wanting to adopt and raise human children be considered Maverick behavior? Or even _negative_ for that matter? And fortunately, Remedy had agreed with him.

Well, more like had _vehemently_ agreed with him.

She had refuted that such logic would only come back to bite the humans in the ass since even before the conception of Reploids there had been human children orphaned either by human conflict, rape victims, or plain human error and negligence. Not to mention, when the Reploid Individual Rights Act comes into the equation. X had been placated by her words if only temporarily. No doubt, however, that everything would be discussed in further detail tomorrow.

For now, X entered the security code for his and Zero’s shared quarters and entered. Once the overhead fluorescents illuminated the room, they were shocked to see it more or less completely transformed! When Zero had agreed to move in with X fourteen months ago, since they were captains of their own units, their quarters were already unnecessarily spacious. And with Zero spending so much time with X anyway, as well as preferring X’s quarters over his, it seemed only natural to take the next step in their relationship and live together.

The reclining charge station in the center of the room was still in place, as was the double bed they used primarily for syncing. X’s work desk had been moved, however, and was now tucked away in a private corner and facing the panning window that allowed a picturesque view of the city. Other knick knacks that made X’s domicile so quaint and homey were also present: his two potted dieffenbachia plants still sat innocuously under the window, taking in the filtering sunlight, his tall stand of old, worn books depicting a worldwide array of classic literature, agriculture, horticulture, and archeology (which he had procured prior to Dr. Cain’s passing) remained constant against the wall, and the carefully arranged art pieces lining said walls weren’t disturbed either.

But to the left of the door, where there used to be nothing but empty space stood a hi-tech and fully furnished kitchen. X looked around himself in awe, letting his hand glide across the polished granite countertops. Zero entered the transformed space also and sat Gaia on the elevated island, as she too took in her surroundings with wider eyes than usual whilst smacking her lips and humming.

Zero kept his hands around the infant’s body to steady her and let go when she was. He placed the pacifier down also. “How in the scrap did she do all this within a span of six hours?” He mused, mostly to himself. But nonetheless, his partner answered the question.

“She did say last night that she would get everything ready for Gaia’s permanent residence here, and no doubt she obtained clearance to enter our room while we were out from Signas.” X opened the overhead cabinets to see lines upon lines of containers full of the recommended baby formula Gaia currently subsisted off of. “Goodness, she works fast, though…”

Eyeing the refrigerator, leaving Gaia for a moment, Zero ambled over and opened the door. “Heh, well this is convenient.” He reached inside and grabbed one of the many canisters within—a sub tank. “But I’m not sure what all this other stuff is in here for—fruits, vegetables…seems like a waste. Gaia can’t eat any of these things yet.”

X meandered over to scope out the contents of the refrigerator as well. “Well, maybe they’re for us. There’s a puree machine on the counter by the stove. It actually wouldn’t hurt for us to practice cooking.”

Gaia looked around…

“Practice cooking? Are you serious?”

“Yes, Zero, I’m serious. What, do you expect Gaia to subsist on baby food her whole life?”

Gaia began crawling along the countertop…

“No, but we can always order food for her.”

“Even if it’s just for her that would become very expensive before long. And we’ll need to concentrate our funds on her schooling and other necessities. Besides, I want her to have a balanced diet, and eating out all the time wouldn’t guarantee that. Come on, we can learn. It can’t be _that_ difficult, right?”

Zero put the sub-tank back in the fridge and straightened up. He smirked over at X. “Heh, are you going to wear a frilly pink apron—” from his periphery behind X, he saw the moment when Gaia’s outstretched hand touched nothing but air and she tittered off the edge of the countertop.

X was just turning to look over his shoulder, but Zero knew he wouldn’t have enough time to react. Utilizing a quick turn to spin around the door of the refrigerator, the Red Ripper stepped into a dash towards the island, hands reaching to catch the baby girl during her first tumble forward. Feeling the warm, small body in his grasp, he twisted his body to land on his back on the floor.

“Wha…? _Gaia!_ ”

The little baby girl in her lavender onesie giggled and cooed, her rump perched on the combat droid’s chassis and her earth-eyes shining in the excitement of her near-tragic accident. Zero stared impassively up at the girl as she patted his face and grabbed at his forehead gem. Ex-venting, he lifted a hand to give a thumbs-up to his anxious partner. “She’s fine.”

X kneeled down beside the precious pair and gently plucked Gaia off of Zero while he sat up. Her ecstatic burbles didn’t ebb as X looked her over just to be sure. Finding nothing but a bouncy baby, he leaned over to kiss his partner’s cheek. “Thank goodness for you, Zero.” The utter relief in X’s voice had Zero shifting his stare to the other Hunter’s fair countenance. “Really. I’m truly grateful to have your help with Gaia.”

“Hey, what did I tell you? You’re my partner, X. I’ll always love and support you.” When X’s face lit up with his one-of-a-kind, beautiful smile, Zero felt compelled to close the distance between them again, but this time with a proper kiss. It always felt so gratifying to kiss X. Though he had never really understood the significance of the action before, he certainly did now. He recalled their first vividly. The very moment he had felt X’s lips against his, his cerebral cortex system had promptly stuttered and commenced an emergency shutdown. But his core had reacted. It had thrummed louder than it ever had. Not even a fight against Sigma had ever roused his internal life unit to react the way it had.

But thinking about it now, it wasn’t just the action itself that pleasured Zero down to his core. It was the fact that he was kissing X, his best friend—the person who had been by his side for so long and who had seen him at his worst as well as his best. Zero’s pleasant reverie was starting to waver as he felt X begin to pull away. But the Crimson Hunter didn’t want to stop.

A spark had been kindled and Zero lifted his hand to cradle the back of X’s head to keep him in place. A small, surprised gasp escaped perfect, pink lips and the taller android strategically took advantage of the opening, expertly initiating a preemptive strike and deepening the kiss. Zero’s core thrummed in approval, with his protocols sending new directives throughout his matrix.

Synchronization. It was time, once again, to synch with X.

“Mmmmmmmmm…”

The loud, elongated, incessant hum sent a noticeable jolt through X’s frame that Zero felt through his own. _Right… Gaia… Well, we can—_ The next second, his partner abruptly pulled back, a shaky ex-vent leaving his lips that heated Zero’s face and revved his core. “X…” The pitch of his voice was low and throaty, and the sight of X’s flushed visage and clouded viridian depths had the warbot unconsciously growling in anticipation.

“X—”

“No, no, no—haa…we shouldn’t be doing this in front of Gaia.”

And with that breathless statement, X removed himself from Zero’s touch and got to his feet with the curiously blinking baby girl held securely in his arms. Zero briskly followed suit, frowning. “I don’t think she cares, X.”

X came around the island. “No, Zero. Gaia’s in the midst of the imprinting stage, and we just witnessed how bright she already is. I don’t want her to pick up any distasteful mannerisms.”

Askance, Zero narrowed his eyes at his partner. “And what exactly classifies as _‘distasteful’_ , X?”

Perhaps realizing what he had just insinuated, X turned wide-eyed toward the other Hunter. “No! That’s not—ugh, I don’t know, Zero.” He gently lighted Gaia back down on the island, his countenance now more worried and anxious as Zero had ever seen it. “I just…want to do this _right_ , you know? I mean, come on, she was looking _right at us_! And she hummed like she was trying to ascertain what we were doing.”

“I think that’s just her shtick, X” Zero said, folding his arms. “If she’s not humming, she’s crying. And she’s almost always staring at us.” As if on cue, Gaia looked over at Zero and started smacking her lips. “Or she’s doing that.”

“Ah, I think she wants you again, Zero,” X observed, grinning slightly.

But before Gaia could start crawling towards the Red Ripper, Zero moved away, grabbed the cherry red pacifier from the island, and went over to the refrigerator. With the distance lengthened between them, Gaia pouted and immediately started to cry. Zero glanced at the infant over his shoulder. Even when X picked her up, she didn’t cease her bawling and large tears gathered and poured down her face.

It became obvious that she was crying because of him—him walking away upset her. A strange sensation radiated around his core at the thought—a twinge of sorts. _Just a means to an end…_ he thought, ignoring the oddity. Resuming focus on his task, he opened the top refrigerator door and was about to place the pacifier into the freezer, when he suddenly stopped short. Lined neatly in a plastic case was an assortment of multi-colored pacifiers already frozen and ready to do their duty.

_Of course… She thinks of everything…_ Getting over his momentary shock, Zero exchanged the red pacifier for a blue one and went back over to the wailing baby. “Here,” he said, dryly, putting the frozen pacifier in her gaping mouth. And like a plug, Gaia ceased her crying and concentrated on the relief that was given to her. Humming, she then leaned forward and snuggled against X’s chassis. But her watery orbs were still affixed on Zero. “And, mission complete.”

“Zero…” X looked like he wanted to say something else, but nothing else came forth. Regardless, though, Zero discerned the underlining lilt: worry. It was X, after all.

“I don’t agree with, Remedy’s earlier assessment.” At his partner’s questioning look, Zero elaborated. “I don’t think worrying has any positive attributes. It’s a useless emotion that serves no purpose other than to cloud one’s judgment and waste time and energy. You worrying about tomorrow serves no purpose, as it isn’t something we can plan or prepare for. All we can do is act accordingly when the situation presents itself.” The Crimson Hunter smirked. “Besides, thinking on our feet is something we both excel at, wouldn’t you agree?”

Emerald lenses blinked, dispersing the anxious fog within and adorning them with a more adoring aesthetic. Granted, it wasn’t the lust-filled haze from before, but Zero would take what he could get. Anything to soothe his partner’s frayed nerves.

“Zero…”

_There… That’s better…_ Relief and gratitude encompassed the Azure Hunter’s being, and Zero was and always will be mesmerized by just how truly beautiful the last Lightbot was. Keeping eye contact with his partner, Zero stepped closer and lighted his hand on X’s shoulder. “Are you going to stop me?”

Understanding, X took a moment before answering, his eyes skirting down and lingering on Zero’s lips. “I…think it’ll be okay if we kissed in front of Gaia, but—” Zero halted his advance, “—but, only when she’s not looking. Or preferably, when she’s asleep.”

Zero glanced down. Though her mouth still moved the pacifier around every now and then, Gaia’s eyes were serenely shut and her breaths, deep and even. Smirking, the Crimson Hunter lifted his gaze back up to his partner’s. “Okay.”

A light chuckle passed from X’s lips before Zero’s connected with his. Still playing the chaste game, however, X pulled back before Zero wanted him to. “Also, Zero, we _cannot_ under any circumstance synch in front of her.”

Zero blinked, incredulous as he stared at his partner. “She’s not going to know what we’re doing, X.”

“No! I’m not subjecting her to the sight of you on top of me—”

“You can be on top, I don’t care.”

_“That’s not the point!”_ X harshly hissed, trying to keep his voice low despite the flowering red of his face. “Synchronization between two Reploids is private and sacred, and should be coveted as such.”

Zero ex-vented irritably and folded his arms. “And if she’s asleep?”

X faltered but nonetheless formed a coherent reply. “That’s—T-That’s fine. But only when she’s asleep and safe in her room,” viridian depths suddenly brightened excitedly, “which leads me to the epiphany I had.”

X turned and ambled out of the kitchen, and Zero, curious, followed suit. “We can finally do something with this empty room here,” he said walking over to the automated door adjacent to their new kitchen. “We can convert it into a nursery for Gaia. It can be her very own room.”

The door slid open and the two Hunters with the baby in tow entered, only for them to stop and gawk at their surroundings a second time as the overhead fluorescents illuminated the room. “And apparently, Remedy thought the same thing,” Zero uttered.

Four very large steel transport crates labeled in print so conspicuous that it might as well have been in neon stated: “Gaia Nursery Ideas” lined the back wall in a neat row, as well as the immaculately white stroller X had found her in. On top of one of the crates, a data cam sat in solitude. A data cam’s primary use was to relay prerecorded, holographic messages of a person, and no doubt the Second Head Doctor had one such communication for Zero and X.

Pressing the little red button on top, Zero and X watched as a full-body, holographic image of Remedy scanned into existence.

_“Greetings, fair Hunters and welcome to Remedy’s tutorial on how to convert a barren gray room into a warm, welcoming paradise for your little baby girl!”_

_Ugh…_ Zero could already feel a few circuits within his cerebral cortex system fraying and sparking at the coils. The tutorial took all of twenty-four minutes (Zero timed it), in which Remedy went into explicit detail of the do’s and don’ts when decorating a nursery. Everything from the color palette, theme, furniture, flooring, to security measures was apparently integral to creating a nirvana for Gaia to be comfortable in.

Zero gave the infant in question a sidelong glance. He still seriously doubted Gaia or _any baby_ for that matter would care about what type of environment they were in or what someone else was doing as long as their own needs were met. Especially when taking into account how much they slept. Not that he necessarily doubted the information in the documents Remedy sent him. Just to Zero, _seeing_ was _believing_. Thus, until proven otherwise he would continue to doubt the susceptibility of Gaia’s mentality.

X, on the other hand, soaked in all of Remedy’s words like a sponge. And once the tutorial was over requested that Zero open one of the crates. The pair eyed the stacks of identical metallic cubes, each labeled according to their contents. “Crib…” X uttered. “Zero, take that one out.”

Gripping the cube, the warbot inspected it before pressing the button and tossing it towards the center of the room. At once, a digitized mass materialized and took physical shape, forming a spaciously wide and comfortable-looking crib, with a white-fenced frame and a fluffy white mattress within.

Zero frowned. _Too much white..._ “Have you decided on a color scheme yet?” He asked, walking over to the new piece of manifested furniture.

“No, but I’m giving it some thought,” X said, coming over to inspect the crib too. “Let’s definitely try to omit some of the white, though.” Zero silently agreed. “But…” X gave the crib a circumspective once over, “…this is where Gaia is supposed to sleep?”

“Supposedly it’s a bed for babies,” Zero clarified. He regarded his partner, noticing the Neo Blue Bomber’s hesitation and general skepticism. “What’s wrong?”

X grimaced. “Well, it’s just…the more I look at it, the more it looks like a miniature prison.”

“I’m sure the bars are only here to keep her from rolling out of it.”

“She doesn’t really move that much in her sleep, though.”

“That’s because you held her all night. And also because we’ve only had her _one_ night. We’ve yet to fully observe her sleeping habits.”

“Well, sure, but…” Zero could already see the newfound worry setting in on X’s face. “But what about Sudden Infant Death Syndrome?! It occurs primarily in the crib!” Before Zero could say anything to reassure his frantic partner, X shook his head, backing away from the innocent baby bed as if it was a poorly contained Sigma virus. “No, we’ll figure something else out. I’m not putting Gaia into that deathtrap!” And he immediately fled the room.

Zero stared with his mouth slightly agape at the closed door from which X had retreated through. It took a moment for him to process just what happened in the span of two minutes, until he finally ex-vented, outwardly and inwardly. X always had a tendency to overreact at times, and with Gaia, it seemed inevitable that that particular trait would manifest more frequent than not.

_But one thing’s for sure…_ Zero thought, striding out to find his habitually anxious partner, _…this new mission of ours is never going to be boring…_      


	7. A Dragon's Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X continues to be a worrywart, while Zero supports his partner to the best of his ability. Dragoon expresses his distaste for little Gaia, while little Gaia just wants to pet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took SO LONG! I really have no excuse other than I didn't have as much time to write as I thought I would after the holidays! BUT HERE I AM! Happy, spry and ready to get at it again!
> 
> And just to hammer the idea home, I'm not following any type of timeline AT ALL! I'm just sorta doing what I want with this. SOOOOOOOOOOOO ENJOY!
> 
> Also, just in case you haven't noticed yet, I've started adding pictures of "key moments" to each chapter. These beautiful pieces of art aren't drawn by me, but by a friend of mine on DeviantArt.

In the tranquil silence of night with nothing but the subtle hum of his and Zero’s shared recharge station, X watched carefully as Gaia suckled greedily from her bottle with her eyes closed. He readjusted his hold on the baby, lifting her into more of an incline so she could eat in better comfort. His internal systems informed him of the time—0207 hours. It seemed X would forgo the chance to dream again tonight as he planned to charge for only a few hours more before going over to his workstation and looking over a few more legal documents, namely standard human adoption procedures.

After all, only six hours, fifty-three minutes, and twenty-two seconds remained before Remedy’s human friends arrived. And then—

“Are you seriously not going to put her in that crib?”

His inner musings abruptly disrupted by his partner, X turned his head to the right to meet Zero’s pointed, electric-blue stare, his face partially obscured by shadow. Without a modicum of hesitation, he replied. “No.”  

“Fine. Then go with your original alternative—lay her in the center of our bed.”

“I was going to until you made that snide remark about it being our _‘synching’_ bed.”

“You’re such a prude. That was a joke.”

“Well, now you know what I find _distasteful_ , Zero. And besides, she’s eating.”

“Then after she eats.”

“No.”

X shifted his attention back to Gaia to find her gazing up at him, her marble earth orbs bright in the evanescent light, the misty white shifting within. Zero gave a pseudo-huff of exasperation. “So what? Are you just going to hold her forever?”

“Not forever. Just until she doesn’t need a crib anymore.” He was being optimistic. They _both_ were. They’ve been talking as if Gaia was already theirs, basically ever since they’d entered their newly upgraded home. And it was nice. It was _oh_ so very nice. And yes, he was being unreasonable, but that wasn’t important at the moment. What _was_ important was this sense and _feeling_ of togetherness between them and Gaia.

X briefly wondered if Zero too felt this kindling of budding emotions and serenity…

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

_Huh…probably not… Oh well…_ “I’m not being ridiculous. I’m being cautious.”

“There’s being cautious, and there’s being paranoid,” Zero refuted, taking on a more matter-of-fact tone. “And you are most definitely tittering on the precipice of the latter, X. We spent the rest of yesterday decorating and furnishing Gaia’s room and placing in an order to get a bathroom installed, and now you’re saying she’s never going to be _in_ it?”

“She’s going to be in it,” X countered, smiling softly when Gaia blew milk bubbles and gurgled. “I just don’t like the idea of her being incarcerated, while she’s _in_ her room.” His mood darkened, however, when he added, “With the possibility of her—”

“X…” Zero’s hand lighted on his knee, “she’s not going to instantly die if we put her in that crib. If that was the case then cribs wouldn’t exist anymore.”

“…Last year, there were about 3,600 sudden unexpected infant deaths in the northwestern hemisphere alone,” X murmured in a trance, seemingly ignoring Zero and reciting the data that he had fearfully committed to memory. “Those deaths occurred among infants less than 1-year-old and have no immediately obvious cause. The three commonly reported types of SUID include: sudden infant death syndrome, unknown cause, and accidental suffocation and strangulation in bed.”

X closed his eyes, sorrow and melancholy rolling off him in waves as he brought Gaia closer to himself. “In that past year, there were about 1,500 deaths due to SIDS, 1,200 deaths due to unknown causes, and about 900 deaths due to accidental suffocation and strangulation in bed. And Gaia may have asthma. Remedy hasn’t detected it yet, but…”

Zero grasped the hand that shook and pried X’s fingers off the now empty bottle. “You’re doing it again,” he said, his tone much quieter and gentler now. He threaded his fingers through the other Hunter’s hand and languidly kissed the back of it. He then reached around X with his other in order to pull the motionless blue android close. Zero’s gaze locked with the clouded and crusted emerald lenses of his partner, just knowing that X’s cerebral cortex system was hard at work reprocessing Remedy’s numerous documents and fretting over the consequences and repercussions of the unforeseeable future.

“Calm down and relax,” Zero urged. “Try to think rationally, X. Focus on the here and now and not on the what if’s.”

_The…_ _The here and now…? The here and now… But…aren’t the ‘what if’s’ important too…?_ Before any war of attrition could be waged by the human government, there was already one going on within X himself. But a different touch brought him back. A tiny touch.

X blinked and looked down to see Gaia patting his chassis, as if to tell him herself to _“Get a grip!”_ Only in lieu of such articulation, the baby cooed in time with her pats, “Baa baa baa baa…”

Zero grinned. “That’s right, Gaia—Bad, X.”

_“That’s not what she was trying to say!”_ X retorted back instantly, though his grin betrayed his mirth. He soon deflated, however, and ex-vented heavily. “I know I’m being ridiculous, Zero. But I just can’t help it. I don’t want to lose her…to the government or…to an unexpected death.”

Full and satiated, Gaia soon slipped into yet another round of fitful sleep. X then gently maneuvered her to lay upright against his chassis and began tentatively patting her back. In all honesty, all the Neo Blue Bomber wanted was for this whole ordeal to be over and done with, and for Gaia to remain forever in his and Zero’s care.

“Hn. One battle at a time, X.”

*~X0X0~*

_“X, Zero, they’re here~! We’ll have the meeting in Conference Room 5. See you in 15!”_

Remedy had sent them that sing-song message _exactly_ 15 minutes ago. And they would’ve been on time if Gaia hadn’t had a bowel movement as soon as they were headed for the door. X eyed the baby girl as he held her legs with one hand and wiped her bum clean with the other. “Maybe she’s nervous?” He speculated, handing Zero the dirty diaper and wipes for disposal. “Maybe she senses what’s going on? Babies are supposed to be keen emotional receivers, after all. Maybe she senses how nervous we are…”

“You mean, how nervous _you_ are,” Zero amended, depositing the sullied items in a small, odor-eliminating bag and tying the knot. “And…” He looked down at the infant spread out on the changing table in her room, her eyes big and twinkling as she smiled her toothless smile and burbled incomprehensible things. “And, I highly doubt that.”

Zero moved away to send the bag down the trash shoot. “Is she ready?”

“Yeah.” X secured the fresh diaper in place and re-buttoned the plain white onesie that depicted words that read: _“I drink until I pass out.”_ Which, upon reflection thus far, X had to declare as true. The Neo Blue Bomber grinned fondly at the cooing baby and placed a cold yellow pacifier in her waiting mouth before swaddling her securely in her magenta blanket and slinging her diaper bag over his shoulder. “Okay, let’s go.”

Unfortunately, it took the trio _another_ twenty minutes to reach the conference room since the elevator they boarded had to stop on almost every other floor as it ascended to the 31 st. Not to mention, the Reploid staff—whether medical, Navigator or Hunter—fussed and cooed over Gaia at the mere sight of her.  

And oh did the little baby girl _love_ the attention.

“I think it would’ve been faster to take the stairs,” Zero muttered as yet another transfer of occupants transpired when the elevator made a stop on the 21st floor. X waved goodbye to a quartet of bubbly Navigators as they got off and nodded a hello to a lethargic looking nurse. The male medical barely managed a return in greetings, appearing more sluggish by the second after slumping against the wall and pressing the “22” button with a heavy hand.

“Maybe…” X replied. “But then again, our expedited movements could’ve proven too jarring for her.”

Zero gave him a side-long glance. “As long as we’d refrain from throwing her up every flight, I think she would’ve been okay, X.”

X frowned. “I don’t want our experience with Gaia to be completely trial and error, Zero. We should exercise some caution.”

“And I told you, there’s a difference between caution and paranoia. The care of Gaia is our primary mission objective until stated otherwise. If you uphold that mentality, would you approach the mission with fearful paranoia or a Hunter’s caution?”

X continued to frown and was about to retort when the elevator gave yet another chime, signaling they had reached the next floor. When the nurse stumbled off, both Hunters gave pause at the sight of the tall and imposing figure of Magma Dragoon. The leader of the 14th Special Unit gave a firm nod of respect and recognition towards his fellow Hunters and boarded the expansive elevator.

He pressed the button for the 34th floor and turned to acknowledge X and Zero. “Hey Dragoon, how went the mission at that volcanic island arc?” Zero asked, folding his arms. “Where was it? Hawaii, right?”

Dragoon dipped his head again. “Yes, and everything went fine,” he replied, his voice deep and level. “The human inhabitants had been fearful of the unusual volcanic activity, and when we investigated we found and trounced a bitter group of Mavericks.” He scoffed. “They were fodder really and not worth me or my unit’s time.”

“You protected and helped those people, Dragoon,” X said, while carefully readjusting his grip on the restless, humming baby. When Gaia settled, he lifted his emerald depths to the fierce chartreuse optics of the Martial Artist of Exploding Flame. “That’s all that really matters, isn’t it?”

Dragoon’s sigh came out more as a growl. “I suppose.”  He huffed. But then, perhaps just realizing the bundle X had nestled in his arms, Dragoon’s slitted optics thinned even more. “Er… Is that the uh…” He pointed a blue finger at the swaddled infant, trailing off.

X smiled, that feathered brush of proud parenthood cajoling his lips. The nervous energy that had been ruling him since the early twilight hours had been pushed aside some time ago when he, Zero, and Gaia had first boarded the elevator. The baby’s soft hums and snorting giggles made around her pacifier during her multiple encounters with the Hunter Base staff having been the catalyst for such a catharsis.

“Already heard, huh,” he sighed.

Dragoon clicked his sharp teeth. “Bits and pieces. As we all know, the roots of the grapevine around here run deep. Are its parents in transit?”

_“Her,”_ X aptly corrected. “And her name is Gaia. And…” He shot a quick glance of uncertainty at Zero. But his partner just shrugged, silently leaving the decision to X to whether or not relinquish any details about their situation to their long-time friend. They had evaded such questions thus far from the more assertive Reploids, but maybe letting another close friend into his and Zero’s hopeful prospect of starting a family would further relieve the building pressure. And besides, Dragoon wasn’t one to engage in idle gossip.

_But if I tell Dragoon, then I definitely have to tell Alia soon… And Storm Eagle too, when he gets back…_ Personally, X was closer with the Prince of the Skies than Dragoon, as the latter was more of a friendly rival on most days. Storm Eagle, on the other hand, has been with X and Zero since X had first taken up the mantle of Maverick Hunter all those years ago. Noble, bold, wise, and forever loyal, Storm Eagle had been the only one out of the original Maverick Hunters (aside from Zero) to not defect to Sigma’s side during the maniacal ex-commander’s initial rebellion. And he’s been with them ever since.

As a comrade-in-arms and a dear confidant.  

He met Dragoon’s steady gaze. X trusted his friends without question. “Gaia…doesn’t have any family left. Her mother was killed two days ago in a Maverick attack,” he began ruefully. “But Zero and I are in the midst of attempting to rectify that.” A pleasant pulse reverberated throughout the Azure Hunter’s core as his lips upturned into a smile. “We want to adopt Gaia.”

Dragoon blinked once. Twice. The elevator gave another soft chime as it came to a halt on the 27th floor and the doors slide open to reveal a single, star-freckled female X recognized from the R&D department who worked alongside Palette—Vulpecula, a large, chrome tablet clutched to her chest. Dragoon turned his head swiftly towards the female, his hardened tone stopping her attempt to board.

“My apologies, Miss Vulpecula, but would you mind terribly to wait for the next elevator? My fellow Hunters and I are in the middle of a rather… _grave_ discussion.”

X frowned, confused.  Something about Dragoon’s tone made him wary.

The auburn kitsune sputtered. “Oh! D-Dragoon, I didn’t know you were—” her wide, milky white lenses skirted across X and Zero in a flustered rush, causing the tiny stars along her chocolaty cheeks and nose to glow as she blushed in embarrassment. “I-I-I mean, I’m not in a rush or anything so…no, um…I don’t mind waiting. I’m sorry.”

Dragoon placed a hand on the side of the frame to keep the doors from sliding shut. His expression softened. “There’s no need for you to apologize. Thank you for understanding, Miss Vulpecula.”

Vulpecula peered up at Dragoon with an unmistakable yearning before working the corners of her mouth into a fragile smile. Dragoon stepped away and the doors resumed their closing, the sight of the female’s long, attractive tail of glittering stars curling around her legs as she clutched her tablet tighter disappearing behind the twin chrome doors.  

“You know…Vupecula’s the only female you use the title ‘Miss’ for, Dragoon,” X said, genuinely curious. “Why is that?”

The hardened dragon warrior flared his nostrils. “It’s because I respect her,” he answered gruffly. “She has a brilliant mind.”

“But you don’t do the same for X and I, even though you respect us for our combat prowess—”

_“Shut up and get back on topic!”_ Dragoon snapped. “What is this absolute _nonsense_ about you two attempting to adopt this infant!?” He demanded, now pointing a belligerent finger at the lightly dozing baby. “You’re Maverick Hunters not parents!”

X’s optics flashed to dangerous cuts of jade. “We are more than just Maverick Hunters, Dragoon. Though it is an occupation we take pride in, it doesn’t define who we are. It’s a mere title.”

Dragoon growled, his gaze shifting furiously to Zero. “And you… How could you support such a ludicrous decision?! Do you not see how such a thing is beneath you?!”

Zero straightened to his full height. He stared nonplussed into Dragoon’s burning lenses. “You’re letting your personal fear of babies get to you. Calm down, Dragoon.”

Whatever animosity the other two Hunters were feeling at that moment fizzled and dissipated into nothingness at Zero’s claim. Dragoon balked, his maw falling open to release a billow of steam. X, on the other hand, stared gormlessly at his partner.

“What…?”

“You…” The fiery dragonoid balled his fists and bared his fangs. _“I am not afraid of a tiny, fleshy—”_

“Then come closer.” Zero smirked and beckoned him over with a hand while the other snaked around X’s waist. “Come say hello to Gaia. Prove me wrong.”

X observed Dragoon closely as something in the formidable Hunter seemed to wither, but it was so unperceivable that the blue android felt he could’ve imagined it. With an obstinate frown etched into his visage, Dragoon strode over to the trio and glared down at the drowsy-looking baby girl. However, as soon as Dragoon’s animalistic countenance came into her line of sight, Gaia’s eyes went wide. A long, drawn-out hum of utter awe escaped her as she openly marveled at the new—and perhaps most interesting—face she has seen so far.

Sllitted chartreuse optics narrowed. “Why…are her eyes— _AHH!_ ”

Dragoon recoiled and stumbled back a few steps, a hand flying up to cover his snout. X nearly jumped at Dragoon’s unexpected shout. Eyes wide, he looked between his fellow Hunter and his charge, not hearing the low snort of laughter from his partner.

“Dragoon, wha…?” Gaia’s hand was raised, reaching out to touch a face that was no longer within her grasp. She blinked curiously up at X. “Uh…Dragoon…?”

With an indignant huff, the Martial Artist of Exploding Flame turned away from them and towards the doors, though, X saw him prod tentatively at the end of his snout. Indubitably baffled by this point, X turned to Zero for some clarification.

“Care to explain what that was about?”

Zero smiled as he offered his finger to the infant, which she took, though her eyes were now searching around for Dragoon’s glowering face. “Well…”

“Zero.”

“When Dragoon had his first mission as a Maverick Hunter—”

_“Zero.”_

“—after the mission was complete, the locals wanted to thank him personally, one of which had a baby in her arms.”

“If you so much as utter one more _syllable_ , I’ll—”

“Long story short, when Dragoon leaned down, the baby reached up and put its fingers in one of his nostrils.” X covered up his mouth to hide his grin. “Turned out, the baby had pulled a few wires. Poor guy had trouble breathing fire for a few days afterward until he got it fixed. I don’t think he’s been near a baby since. The experience may’ve traumatized him.”

X shook his head sympathetically. “Oh, Dragoon…”

“Little heathens,” he spat, crossing his arms, his profile a picture of a firmly fixated scowl. “The lot of them. And you two are nothing more than fools for wanting to willingly deal with them.” Another chime sounded. “Now leave. Or is this not your floor?”

Noticing the display indicator above the doors did, in fact, read “31” the trio disembarked the elevator. X turned back, however, to regard the irate dragonoid with a small grin. “Dragoon, you can’t let one mishap denigrate your perspective of babies. I’m sure if you gave Gaia a chance, you’d come to like her.”

Dragoon stared down at the infant as Gaia stared back unflinchingly, her eyes shining with nothing more than curiosity. Twin jets of steam careened from Dragoon’s nostrils. “If she keeps her grubby mitts to herself then…then perhaps…”

X kept his laughter in check, not wanting to sour his friend’s mood further. “Why are you headed towards the AWD (Advanced Weapons Development) anyway, Dragoon?” Zero asked, his arm extended to keep the doors from closing.

Dragoon flexed his fists. “Hmph, I may be due for upgrades soon. Lifesaver ran some tests and has informed me that my systems are in peak condition. Thus, I am on my way to meet with a few scientists to discuss possible augmentations. And when that happens…” like lightning, Dragoon’s hand shot forward and swatted Zero’s hand away from the doors’ path and they slowly began to slide shut. Dragoon’s expression intensified, his optics burning with the flames of competitiveness. “…the two of you better be ready. Infant or not.”

When Dragoon’s flaming figure disappeared behind the chrome doors, X released a weary sigh and proceeded down the hall. “I hope he gets around to courting Vulpecula soon. Despite the ongoing years, he’s still a little _too_ intense. But to discover he has an aversion to babies… Wow, talk about shocking! How come you never told me?”

Zero fell into step beside him, a smirk playing on his face. “You never asked.”

X shot him a look. “Come on, Zero. Seriously?”

A loose chuckle escaped the Red Ripper. “Anyway, X…you’ve calmed. You’re more than ready for this now.”

Was he? Although his core thrummed a steady constant now, he could still feel the nervous energy coiling in a corner, just waiting for the right moment to unleash a mad buzz of frayed circuits. It actually brought him back to what Zero said earlier. Though he absolutely refused to treat Gaia’s care as a mission objective like his partner, it could prove advantageous to treat Gaia’s _custody situation_ as one.

Gaia wouldn’t leave his arms without a fight.

And to fight effectively, he would need to use his cunning as a Maverick Hunter.

He nodded. “I am. In retrospect, it makes little sense to lose my sensibilities during the ‘calm before the storm’, so to speak. It’s like Remedy said, this is merely a prerequisite. The people we are going to meet are not our enemies. They’re here to supply us with the intel we need in order to prepare our defense. Like all battles—like all wars, a well-devised strategy will need to be implemented to ensure victory.”

Zero hummed his approval. “Spoken like a true Maverick Hunter.”

They stopped before a door, the side panel reading “Conference Room 5”. X glanced down at Gaia, and her cheeks lifted into a wide grin around her pacifier. X returned a calm smile. “Alright, Gaia, let’s find out what we’re up against, shall we?”

Zero knocked on the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I look back over the X series and all the Reploids that became Mavericks for really DUMBASS reasons, I just shake my head at the wasted potential. Storm Eagle and Magma Dragoon being at the forefront. Storm Eagle was incredibly badass! And when you fought him on the PSP version, you come to realize that his loyalties were just misplaced and he simply felt like he HAD to side with Sigma. Bottom line, I didn't think X had to kill him, just incapacitate him.
> 
> And Magma Dragoon, OMG! His design alone made you see him at every point of badass! And him being a Maverick was just plain STUPID, in my opinion. All he wanted was to fight X and Zero. THAT'S IT! Are you trying to tell me they couldn't spar? Well, that's ridiculous because X and Zero have sparred on several occasions according to the manga. So yeah, another pointless death. And that's why he and Storm Eagle are in this.
> 
> Well...and also because I wanted Gaia to have an "Uncle Stormy" and an "Uncle Goon". :D
> 
> I have a few others in mind, but I won't spoil you! Just look forward to seeing them down the line!
> 
> Also, I'm curious to know if any of you guys have some favorite Mavericks that you wished were still alive! Please let me know! 
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED!!!
> 
> Vulpecula is so shy...


	8. Consultation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remedy's human friends arrive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can't life just leave me alone and let me write when I wanna write!? Geez! Sorry, everyone! Sometimes it really sucks being an adult! Anyway, I have some good news! So far there are three pictures done for this story and the fourth should be completed soon! Anyway, on with the chapter!

Professional but friendly, Remedy’s human comrades greeted Zero and X with cordial smiles. And after receiving earfuls of Gaia’s soft hums and coos, they had readily dismissed any apologies the Hunters had for being late. Apparently, tending to an infant’s unpredictability was a valid excuse for tardiness.

Zero made a mental note.

Zero assessed the humans as they all took their seats at the conference table located in the center of the room. The social worker, Ryan Waltz, was small in stature and slender in build. Adorned in a simple black suit and a striped tie, his short, neatly trimmed black hair gleamed healthily under the fluorescents. Incredibly bright blue eyes met each Hunter’s gaze with warmth and empathy.

 _Strange…_ Zero thought idly. Though he knew humans came in a vast variety of different shapes and sizes, the male before him had very soft features and an even softer aura. The warbot watched as his lips curved kindly when he gave Gaia a small wave, only to giggle a second later when she did nothing but stare blankly back. Truth be told, X interacted with more humans than he did on a regular basis. And he did so _effortlessly_.

All Zero could do, on the other hand, was observe and rely on his protocols.  

He didn’t know or really understand human social cues and decorum, so he hoped he could leave it to X and Remedy to clue him in if he somehow did something to offend either of the humans. Zero withheld an ex-vent and shifted his attention to the female—the legal representative, Sonya Burns.

Even while sitting next to her male counterpart, she was taller and broader than he was. Her blonde hair was cut even shorter than Ryan’s, making her fair, diamond-shaped face all the more prominent. _“Guten Tag,_ Hunters.”

German.  Zero identified the language as well as the heavy accent that accompanied it. He’s encountered a number of humans who’ve spoken it, though it wasn’t nearly as frequent as the English and Japanese he’s heard over the many years since his activation. There was a sharp glint within the steel blue irises that met his, a feral edge to the grin pulled by full, sandrose-colored lips that made the black dot near the right corner of her mouth shift and lift.    

“I will be representing you in the trial to come.” Straight and to the point. Zero appreciated the lack of small talk. “Let me start by saying I believe it’s commendable what you two are doing. Reploids are more than capable of caring for and raising children, as I’ve been privy to the feat firsthand.”

“Really?” X blurted, surprised, his hands wrapped loosely yet protectively around Gaia. “How so?”

A more affectionate smile curved Sonya’s lips as she tapped the jeweled treble clef brooch on the lapel of her navy blue pants suit. “Symphony. She is my life partner as well as a Reploid. And, we adopted a child of our own last winter.”

This visibly astonished both Hunters, while Remedy and Ryan simply smiled knowingly. “To elucidate on the matter,” Sonya continued, “we adopted our Bastian in Germany. _Not here._ After being committed to each other for two and a half years, we yearned to bring a child into our lives—to become a family. Suffice to say, child-rearing by a Reploid is unheard of in any country. However, it is quite common nowadays for Reploids to care for children as if they were their own, be it through protocol or not, as I am sure that Remedy has already mentioned.”

Sonya then lifted her left hand. A Gadget Glove. Zero has seen these devices on humans from time to time—mostly on officials or other members of human society of high rank. The fingertips of the glove shined a pale blue before a holographic screen flickered into existence and depicted a still image of a pretty humanoid female Reploid with long black hair styled into two large, twin-drill pigtails that fell delicately over her shoulders. Her golden eyes shone as bright and warm as the sun itself and her arms were wrapped snuggly around the chubby body of a male toddler— _Bastian most likely,_ Zero surmised. Both wore huge smiles on their faces.

From what Zero could see of her body, the female appeared to be a standard office model, a Reploid designed specifically for jobs related to business and secretarial positions. Funny, with a name like “Symphony” one would assume her protocols would be geared towards music or the arts. But then again, a name is nothing more than a name.

“My dearest Symphony… She was quite terrified when we applied as a couple to register for the adoption of Bastian. She thought it would be safer for me to register alone and then we’d simply raise Bastian within the privacy of our home. But _nein_ , I have never been one for subterfuge and such clandestine tactics. I am a fighter,” she said sternly. “And I was prepared to fight if need be— _wanted_ to actually. But to my somewhat chagrin, a battle in court was not mine to be had.”

She looked at X and Zero. “Can you two guess why?”

Zero frowned, giving pause to speculate. Sonya and Symphony didn’t go through any adversity when they applied to adopt Bastian… But why not? When Symphony was clearly a Reploid? And not only that. But if they were unsure of her model, they could’ve easily scanned her and found out that she didn’t specialize in caregiving, which would’ve raised some red flags.

“It’s because you and Symphony are married,” X answered, and Zero turned to look at his partner. “When the Individual Rights Act was passed twenty-three years ago and Reploids were indisputably identified as a people, common rights were granted to them, including the option of marriage to a human. A human…” X seemed to struggle with his next words, his tone solemn in his acquiesce, “…has every right to go through the process of adopting a child. Thus, marriage to a Reploid isn’t going to hinder that. The child is still going to be raised by a human. Symphony…was disregarded.”

 _Ah…I get it… But even so…_ “Does that mean Symphony isn’t recognized as a mother by the public?”

“Or without saying, by the law as well, as there isn’t one for or against the concept,” growled Sonya. “It’s an unspoken cruelty that I despise with a passion. But I cannot fight this injustice alone.”

“But, surely Symphony…” X trailed off when Sonya shook her head and touched her brooch once more.

“My dearest is sweet and gentle. She doesn’t feel it is necessary to combat the issue since it doesn’t get in the way of us having a family. As I am sure Reploids in similar situations would concur.” Sonya sighed and tapped the holographic screen, dispelling the heartwarming image. “Though it is frustrating, I cannot fault her logic. She’s always been sensible.”

“In short, a human and a Reploid can adopt a child without facing litigation or dispute,” Remedy put in. “They would simply go through the process as if they were a normal human couple. As long as a human is a part of the proceedings as well as one of the parents to the child or children being adopted, then all’s well. But let two _Reploids_ come in and try to do the same thing… Tch! You can bet your metallic bums they’d be deterred.”

It was a perfect system to work within from a human’s perspective. But to a Reploid…the blatant dismissal of being regarded as a parent was a harsh slap in the face. The pros and cons of each Reploid’s individual circumstance posed a conundrum. Reploids like Symphony could cope just fine since they had found love with a human—parenthood, _in essence_ , was achievable. But those like Zero and X... The system as it were now would not be in their favor. 

And to make matters worse, no Reploid was willing to rise up against the injustice and fight for the right to raise children as legitimate parents without human input or supervision. Zero folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. _…Reploids can clearly see the problem… So why not fight…?_ Zero thought back to prior conversations about the issue. And suddenly, X’s past words of uncertainty and fear rang throughout his cerebral cortex system: 

 _“We can’t lose. Even if we’re the first ones to do this, we have our Individual Rights. Reploids are a people. We aren’t simply subservient to humans. But Zero…if we do this—if we fight the humans too hard for what we believe in…will_ we _be branded as Mavericks?”_

 _Hmph…_ Zero opened his eyes. “Maverick…” he muttered.

“Zero…?” X’s inquiring tone roused the Red Ripper to focus his sharp, electric blue optics on the woman before him.

“The reason why Reploids are unwilling to fight this issue is that they are afraid of being branded as Mavericks.” He then regarded his partner. “It’s just as you hypothesized, X.”

X shook his head. “Figures… I wish I was wrong.”

“Well, you’re not,” said Sonya. “The Maverick phenomenon is a problem in it of itself, of course. And unfortunately, the government can utilize it as justification for refusal. However, it is still a weak tactic to employ on their part.”

X nodded. “The Individual Rights Act states that a Reploid cannot be demonized or refused services and common rights because of the Maverick phenomenon. Proceedings must occur until the Reploid is proven unstable by Maverick Hunter Law. In other words, it’s up to Grand Commander Signas and the Reploid Council to decide if a Reploid has gone Maverick in some shape or form. _Not_ the human government.”

“Yes, but they can still declare what they believe is ‘radical thinking’.” Everyone stopped and looked at Ryan, for it was his soft voice which had spoken concernedly against X. With all eyes on him, (even little Gaia wondered at the new voice) the slender brunet wilted under the silent scrutiny of the Hunters.

Remedy grinned and interlaced her fingers on the table. “Go ahead, Rye. Please elaborate.”

“Oh, right. Okay, uh…” He cleared his throat and sat up straighter, pulling courage from within to meet X’s curious emerald stare. “What I mean is, the government could see it as an act of rebellion.” He rubbed the back of his neck sub-consciously. “I don’t know if I’m just being cynical or not, but think about it: Reploids raising humans—conditioning them the way they want? The government could very well twist good intentions into Reploids wanting to usurp humanity.”

“With babies?” Zero deadpanned and regarded Gaia, who was currently in the midst of pulling one of her socks off.  Before she could achieve her goal, however, X’s deft fingers impeded her.

“No Gaia, keep these on, okay? I don’t want you to get cold.”

And Gaia’s response was to take her pacifier out her mouth and try to put it in X’s, giggling all the while. The First sputtered as the small, yellow object was all but jabbed into his opened mouth, which earned a few chuckles from the humans and Remedy. Zero just shook his head at the scene.

“Not likely,” he said.

“Ahahaha! Seems the little _klein Katze_ is getting restless with all the sitting around,” Sonya chortled. But then, she stroked her chin. “But I must admit, seeing you interact with her reminds me of my Symphony and Bastian. It is a beautiful sight. But more importantly, Ryan makes a good point. While what he described may be the worst case scenario to the extreme, we cannot afford to overlook the possibility of the government utilizing scare tactics or propaganda ploys to sway the jury…and the human public.”

Remedy gave a derisive snort. “I don’t think it would be very smart of them to blow things too out of proportion. Especially when they’ll be going up against X and Zero.”

Sonya’s wolfish grin returned. _“Exactly._ And that fact will be one of our strongest weapons in this fight.”

X removed the pacifier from his mouth and handed it back to Gaia, who then immediately looked to Zero and offered it to him with an insistent hum. Zero took it to hold for her. “What do you mean?” X asked, petting Gaia’s curls.  

“Well, Zero is an incredibly decorated Maverick Hunter—arguably one of—if not _the_ best next to you,” Sonya elucidated. “And you, X,” the utter reverence her tone carried was palpable to everyone in the room, “you are considered to be the Father of all Reploids. You and the late Dr. Cain are responsible for the evolution of robotics and the advancement of artificial intelligence. While it is not public knowledge that you and Zero are life partners, once it becomes so, the government will not be able to easily dismiss this case.”

Zero didn’t understand how his and X’s reputations were going to grant them any leeway in this fight. And from X’s uncertain expression, Zero could guess neither did he. X shook his head. “I don’t think that’s going to matter…”

“I think it will in a sense,” Remedy countered. “You two are living legends. Your names are in constant circulation among Man and Reploids all around the world. X, you were a scientist before you became a Maverick Hunter, right? Until this day, most Reploids’ baseline designs are featured around you. Although your—and Zero’s for that matter—circuitry is too complex and funky to ever be replicated perfectly, the fundamentals are still there all the same. The key characteristics that make Reploids—Reploids.”

“The ability for them to think and feel for themselves,” Zero affirmed.

“Funky, though?” X gave the doctor a sardonic grin. “Heh, thanks, Rem.”

“You’re welcome,” she replied with a nonplussed shoulder shrug. “But I digress, when other Reploids see what you two are trying to accomplish, they might just overcome their own fear and stand with you.”

Zero shot a glance at Gaia and found her sucking on her hand and humming softly. He offered her back her pacifier, which she took and proceeded to hit it repeatedly against the table. He then turned to regard the Second Head Doctor passively. “Remedy, I highly doubt this issue is dire enough to start a revolution over.”

Remedy just laughed. “Trust me, I agree with you, Zero. But given the circumstances that this isn’t just an issue for you and X… You never know. It just might.”

“More conjecture worth pondering, no doubt,” said Sonya. “As of right now, all we can do is build a case which would paint you both in a good light.”

Ryan cleared his throat. “Which I’m sure I can help with.” His smile broadened when X placed his hand under Gaia’s in order to cease the incessant tapping of the pacifier. The little baby girl made a pouty face and looked up at X, clearly ready to make a fuss.

“Gaia…” Her oncoming wail was cut short as X stood up from his seat. “Please continue, Mr. Waltz,” he said, starting to pace towards the large window on the opposite side of the room. Zero watched his partner, confused by his actions.

“That is…rather impressive.” Zero turned back to Sonya to find her stroking her chin and eyeing X appreciatively. Ryan too was regarding X with astonishment.

“Boy, I’ll say… He reacted so… _naturally_.”

Zero became even more baffled by Remedy’s wide grin. “See? _See_? I told you! He’s already exhibiting natural maternal instincts.” She leaned closer to Sonya, her voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper. Zero didn’t understand why. He could still hear her just fine, as he was sure X could too. “I’m telling you, Gaia is in good hands with X looking after her.”

Zero agreed without question. As he has known for the longest time, X was a being all his own. Like a continuously shaping river with branching paths, X’s compassion and overall wholesomeness kept expanding and evolving into something more nuanced and complicated. Something… _limitless._ Zero had once been so perplexed by X that he had thought his partner to be a human trapped in a robotic body. This phenomenon is the reason why X will excel as a parent, while he…simply tried to keep Gaia safe and comfortable to the best of his ability.

The Red Ripper shifted his sights back to his partner and charge, who was now standing near the window, the rays of the late morning sun brightening the azure of his armor to a lustrous shine and outlining his form in a halo of pure white light. X’s emerald lenses were focused solely on the little baby girl in his arms, his lips moving and emitting soft murmurs of comfort.

And Gaia…looked perfectly content, her large earth irises shining with delight.

It was…a sight for the warbot to behold. His core felt somewhat strange. There was the constant need to look after his partner as always. But he could also feel his core stirring towards Gaia. _Hm…family, huh…_ Yes, the strange stirring could be linked to him wanting to pursue this fight more wholeheartedly. Not just for the sake of X’s happiness, but for Gaia’s as well… However, the feeling was still too strange for him to fully embrace.

He looked again towards the humans, his gaze centering on the male. “And how exactly are you supposed to help us, Ryan?”

Knocked from whatever reverie the social worker was locked in, Ryan sputtered and cleared his throat. “Oh! Right! Please forgive me, Mr. Zero. Ahem!” Ryan revealed his Gadget Glove as well, the fingertips illuminating a pale blue. A holographic screen of the same color soon materialized in the air before him, a drawn to scale depiction of the Maverick Hunter Headquarters coming into view.

“To help solidify a good case for you and Mr. X, we are going to proceed with the adoption procedures as normal. If everything checks out, this will give you even more ammunition as a viable counterargument to whatever the government plans to throw at you. Okay, first, I would like to go over you and Mr. X’s finances. Raising a baby isn’t cheap, after all.”

Zero nodded. “Yes, X and I have already touched bases on the subject. I’ll forward our bank account information to you now.”  

As soon as the info was exchanged Ryan’s bright blue eyes bulged comically as a second display screen materialized. _“Mein Gott…”_ Sonya uttered, clearly astounded by the numbers.

“Is there a problem?” Zero asked plainly.

Ryan coughed. “N-No, not really…” he said slowly, eyeing the 0th Unit Commander a bit nervously. “Just a question…umm… Do you guys even _spend_ the money you make?”

Zero folded his arms. “Occasionally.” In the past, he would’ve said not at all. But since he and X became synched partners, X had invited him out on numerous dates. And dates required the usage of funds.

“Zero and I go out on dates sometimes,” X divulged, coming back over. “I also purchase books on occasion. And let’s see…oh! I also buy plant food and fertilizer for my houseplants bi-monthly. Furthermore,” X redirected his gaze to the now slumbering infant in his arms, his smile soft and lovely, “to be honest, I had wanted to purchase a small plot of land in order to start a garden.” This was news to Zero. “But for now, I think it best to put it off. Maybe when Gaia gets older…she’ll want to help me…”

It was difficult not to smile at X when he got particularly cute. In fact, he half-expected Remedy to start gushing about the Azure Hunter’s “adorableness”. However, when he heard nothing from the Second Head Doctor, Zero shot her a glance, only to see her visage pinched with pensiveness.

“Remedy? Is everything alright?” He asked.

She abruptly stood up. “I need to go,” she said grimly, “Storm Eagle’s Unit just returned from their mission and there are several injured…including Storm Eagle.”

 _“What?!”_ X yelped but immediately looked ashamed when Gaia whimpered in her sleep.

Remedy lifted her hand. “Calm down. According to Lifesaver, the damage done to him doesn’t look too extensive. He just needs an extra pair of hands to help. Take care of the business at hand, X. Don’t get distracted.” And with that and a farewell to her human friends, Remedy made her exodus.

Sonya cocked an eyebrow at Zero. “This is a normal occurrence, is it not?”

“Yes, unfortunately,” replied the Red Ripper. “There’s always the risk of a Hunter getting injured during a mission. Just like there’s always the risk of a Hunter never returning from a mission. And that includes us.”

Ryan’s expression turned solemn. “Yeah…I bet. You guys are basically just like the Police Force.”

“I think they’re more like the army,” Sonya interjected.

X was silent. Zero could tell he was worried. He knew how close his partner was to the legendary Prince of the Skies. Storm Eagle practically mentored X during his rookie days. Zero regarded Ryan. “Anything else?”

“Oh yes! Sorry, sir!” Ryan cleared his throat and tapped on one of his screens for a moment. “Finances are secure. So next, I would like to see your living arrangements. I will need to inspect it to make sure it’s acceptable.”

Zero stood up. “Alright. We’re still having renovations done, but you’re welcome to see what our living quarters look like, and what we’ve accomplished so far to include Gaia.”

Ryan grinned widely and followed suit, standing, as did Sonya. “I will take my leave then.” She nodded at the Hunters. “X, Zero, it was a great pleasure meeting you. You should hear from me soon through Remedy, regarding this litigation. Good day.”

When Sonya left, Zero picked up Gaia’s diaper bag and gently guided a distracted X to the door. “Follow us, Ryan.”

Gaia slumbered on.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys ready for a little time-skip? Cuz I am! ;)


End file.
